Magic and Keyblades
by AshleyPorter
Summary: Sora and Co. find themselves in the world of Harry Potter. Evil teachers, Heartless attacks, and exams. How will they get out of this one?
1. Arrival

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/ Kingdom Hearts crossover. It takes place during Harry's 5th year and right after Kingdom Hearts II.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Any and all text that looks familiar was taken from the fifth book; I quote it a few times throughout this story, but it's mostly told from Sora's perspective.

Warnings: Nothing really… this follows the fifth book so if you haven't read it don't read this. Slight hints of Sora/Kairi/Riku, can be taken as either a Ship or friendship. Think of it what you will. …I guess I should warn you that this is my first attempt at writing the Kingdom Hearts characters so sorry if they seem off…

Ch. 1: Arrival

Sora frowned down at his two companions before looking at the expansive field that lay before them, "So, we're stuck here?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were once again traveling the worlds to put a stop to the Heartless. Kairi and Riku were accompanying King Mickey on his own quest to help put an end to the Heartless.

They had been traveling in their gummi ship, as per usual, when something had attacked them from behind and forced them to crash land on the nearest world. A world which, apparently, they had never traveled to and had a lot of grass and no people.

"Unless you know how to fix a gummi ship," Donald said in a condescending tone.

"Well," the key bearer said tiredly, "I guess we should look for civilization then."

"Good idea!" Goofy agreed, "We need our ship fixed and to make sure there are no Heartless around."

Donald frowned, "Alright, which way do we go then?"

Silence followed that question and the three heroes slumped in defeat.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a bad day. Or, rather, he had, had a bad day considering it was nearing curfew now. The now fifteen-year-old boy was making his way back to the Gryffindor tower after another horrible detention with the _Hogwarts High Inquisitor_. To say he was unhappy was an understatement.

The raven-haired boy shook his aching hand in a pathetic attempt to make the pain stop. He paused as he passed a window, however, noticing movement down on the grounds. Narrowing his emerald eyes, he was just able to make out three silhouettes.

Harry hesitated, debating between going to tell Dumbledore and just trying to find the nearest teacher. Glancing around he discovered he wasn't far from McGonagall's office and decided to head there.

* * *

"Whoa," was all Sora managed to say as he stared up at the castle before him.

"Do ya think anyone's home?" Goofy asked as he stared up at the monstrosity.

"Only one way to find out," Sora said, heading toward the castle doors.

He reached out to knock, but before his hand could touch the wood the doors flew open and the three travelers came face to face with two people, pointing wands at them. Footsteps echoing in the halls told Sora that more of them were coming. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all raised their arms to show they meant no harm. Standing before the three were two people who looked like polar opposites.

The first was a boy who looked to be about Sora's age. Messy black hair made it look like the boy had just been awoken. The look on his face, however, showed the boy was very awake and alert. Next to the boy was a woman who looked older than Sora's mother. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and the look on her face screamed no-nonsense. She was staring at the three before her, just daring them to move.

"Er-" Sora started, but stopped upon seeing the man who came up behind the two.

Long white hair with a beard to match, a pointed hat upon his head, and blue robes made Sora think of Merlin. In fact, it took Sora a moment to remember that Merlin was back in Hallow Bastion. The man smiled kindly at the three and laid a hand upon the boy's shoulder.

The boy started and turned back to look at the man who ignored him and addressed Sora, Donald and Goofy, "Perhaps you boys could explain what brings you here?"

Sora suddenly felt ten again, sitting in the principal's office next to Riku and being told that rough housing wasn't allowed on school grounds. He swallowed harshly, wondering where all his courage had gone.

"Our ship crashed not to far from here," Goofy supplied for the group, "we were wondering if you could be of assiduity."

Confusion crossed the three in the doorway's faces and they all lowered their wands, looking at each other.

"Assistance!" Donald corrected, swiping his wing at Goofy's head.

"What he said!" Goofy said with a grin.

Sora covered his face with his hand and sighed quietly, "What they're trying to say is, we're stranded and lost and were wondering if you could help us."

The old man chuckled good naturedly, "Do come in. I daresay there's a storm rolling in. Minerva, would you show them to the guest quarters? We can work this out in the morning. And I think you best be off to bed Harry."

The boy nodded before turning and walking down the hall. Sora frowned as he noticed blood dripping from the boy's hand.

"But Albus," the woman, Minerva, said, looking worried, "What about…" she paused before lowering her voice, "Dolores? What are you going to tell her?"

The man, Albus, just winked and walked away, leaving a flustered Minerva and three strangers in the doorway. She huffed and straightened her robed before walking away and motioning for the three to follow her. They looked at each other and shrugged before following.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with the nagging feeling that there was a reason he wanted to get up. He stared at the ceiling of his four-post bed for a moment before sitting upright.

"The travelers!" he exclaimed quietly to himself before jumping out of bed.

Harry had been beyond curious about the three travelers who had appeared in the entrance hall the night before. Not only was one of them close to his own age, or appeared to be, but he brought a human like duck and dog with him.

And since he could see Hogwarts, he had magical abilities.

Harry was dressed in record time and left the Gryffindor tower without waking Ron or Hermione. He'd fill them in later. Right now, he was curious.

He wandered down the empty halls (as it was early on a Saturday) wondering where the guest rooms were. Hell, he hadn't known Hogwarts had guest quarters. His search was short as he rounded a corner and caught sight of the three conversing with Dumbledore. Harry went back around the corner but wasn't fast enough.

"Good morning Harry! Why don't you join us?" Dumbledore's voice echoed back to him.

Harry muttered under his breath before walking over to them. Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

"Harry, these are Sora, Donald, and Goofy," they each gave a wave as their name was said, "Boys, this is Harry Potter."

Harry cringed, waiting for the gawking and for their eyes to travel to his forehead. The three did neither, however. Sora grinned and held out his hand to the boy.

"Nice to meet you."

Harry stared in shock for a moment before grinning and taking his hand, "Likewise."

They released hands and Harry couldn't help but think how strong the boy was. He didn't look like anything special. Of course, Harry supposed he was one to talk.

Dumbledore smiled, "Now Harry, if you would be so kind as to show them to the Great Hall? I have things I have to attend to."

"Yes Professor," Harry answered automatically and led the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"So… this is a magical boarding school where witches and wizards learn how to use magic and this world is under the threat of a deranged psychopath who everyone believes is still dead, but he's not and he's plotting a way to take over the world as we speak?"

"Basically, yeah."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stared at Harry as he calmly took a bite of his eggs, seeming unaware of the attention. Harry had decided to bring them up to speed and soon discovered that they knew nothing of the wizarding world at all (which explained the lack of gawking at his name). So he decided it would be best to warn them of what they were getting themselves into by staying here.

Sora let out a sigh, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"About right?" Harry echoed.

"We're trouble magnets, everywhere we go and everyone we meet finds some way to wind up in some horrible danger which leads to this life or death battle," Sora said, almost tiredly.

Harry suddenly decided he and Sora were going to get along just fine.

"There you are!"

Harry looked up at the yell to see Hermione marching over to him in a flustered manner. Ron tagged along behind her, looking as though she had woken him and given him an earful already.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione continued, clearly unaware of Sora, Donald, and Goofy watching her warily.

"_Told _you he went to breakfast," said a rather grumpy Ron as he took a seat on the side of Harry that was furthest from Hermione.

"Sorry 'Mione. I woke up early and didn't feel like staring at the ceiling," Harry said, which was only half true.

"It's alright," Hermione replied before noticing the three people who were across from Harry and blushing ever so slightly, "Er, hello…"

Sora grinned at her, "Hi!"

"These are Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Harry said pointing to each in turn, "Guys, these are my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Ron gave a half wave, unable to talk through the potatoes in his mouth. Hermione gave a small wave, looking a little shy (having just blown up at Harry without realizing they were there), and curious. Harry knew that look and wondered if he could find a way to tell the three to run while they still could.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry and stared at them for a moment, "Where did you come from?"

Harry would have found this to be an odd question had he not been wondering the same thing. They obviously weren't locals, they weren't aware of the magical world, nor did they seem very familiar with London (though Sora had excitedly asked if Harry knew Peter Pan). Not to mention their clothes were nothing that Harry had seen in either the magical or muggle world, which was saying something. Ron, however, stared at Hermione as if she were mental.

Sora seemed to take no offense though; he put his hands behind his head, "Destiny Island."

"And we're from Disney Castle," Goofy said, which caused Donald to shoot him a look.

The three Gryffindors stared at them as if they were insane, well, Ron was, Harry was confused, and Hermione looked thoughtful.

Hermione was the first to recover, "Destiny Island? Disney Castle? I've never heard of those places."

Ron muttered to Harry, "Well then they can't exist now can they?"

Harry grinned at Ron then quickly got rid of the grin upon noticing Hermione's glare which told him she had heard Ron. Harry laughed nervously, suddenly not liking sitting between the two.

Sora gave a small shrug, "Well, that's where we're from."

Hermione shook her head slightly and tuned back to Sora and the others, "So, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"We sort of crash-landed not too far from here and we're kind of stranded until we fix our ship, hyuck," Goofy said.

"Ship?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione echoed.

"Yeah… it's a long story," Sora said, looking downward and rubbing the back of his head.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances. Hermione looked as though she was about to ask something else, but she was cut off by the arrival of Ginny.

"Hi guys," Ginny said as she took a seat next to Hermione, who seemed to be biting her lip in order to keep from asking the question.

"Hey Ginny," Harry answered since Hermione was busy not asking questions and Ron had his mouth full.

Ginny looked up to the other three and looked as though she was about to ask who they were when the sound of a fork hitting a glass filled the hall. Most of the student body was now in the Great Hall so now was a good time to make an announcement. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at Dumbledore as he stood.

"Good morning students," he said with a smile, "Just a quick announcement and then you may go on with your day. Last night three exchange students who were unable to come earlier due to complications arrived on school grounds. I would like you to welcome them. If you three would come up here please."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at one another nervously before standing and walking to the front of the Great Hall. Whispers followed them the whole way up, much to Donald's annoyance. The three stopped in front of the Headmaster who smiled at them. They all turned when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, step forward and put the hat upon your head," the stern woman said.

Sora's eyes drifted to the hat that was now sitting on a stool in front of them. When had that gotten there?

"Duck, Donald."

Donald muttered under his breath while Sora hid a smile behind his hand. The duck removed his normal hat to put on the other and all three jumped as the hat started talking.

"Smart enough for Ravenclaw, but too much of a temper for that," the hat paused as Sora and Goofy started laughing, which caused Donald to glare at them, "To Gryffindor with you!"

The table that Donald had just been sitting at broke into cheers and he went right back to his seat and his food, annoyed.

"Goof, Goofy," McGonagall said, her brow furrowing as she silently mouthed the name again.

Sora took his casual stance as Goofy walked over to the hat; hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. The goof put the hat on his head and the hat went silent for a moment.

"Brave, that's for sure. Honorable, strong, loyal, I believe you shall do best in Hufflepuff!"

The table next to the Gryffindor one burst into applause and Goofy made his way over there, grabbing his plate from next to Donald as he went.

"Hikari, Sora."

Sora frowned at his new last name but shrugged it off before heading over to the hat. He hadn't even put it on before it yelled Gryffindor. He grinned and walked back over to sit next to Donald.

Dumbledore stood clapping, "Now then, you may all proceed to enjoy your Saturday."

Some students laughed, other cheered. Harry, however, was not congratulating Sora and Donald like Ron and the others were. He was watching the teacher's table. More specifically, he was watching Umbridge. The woman was looking at Sora as though he was going to be her newest victim. Harry silently vowed to not let that happen.


	2. Almost

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. Go look there if you really want to know.

Ch. 2: Almost

Monday morning came much too soon for Sora. It had been over two years since he had even _thought _about school, let alone attended. The sounds of alarm clocks going off all over the dorms woke the tired boy and forced him to pull himself out of bed. He was glad to see he wasn't the only person who hated waking up. In fact, it appeared most of his dorm would love nothing more than to stab the alarm clocks and go back to sleep.

Sora stared at the nearest one and honestly considered doing just that.

He finally sighed and got out of bed, stretching tiredly. He looked down at the pajamas that he was borrowing from the hospital wing since he didn't have any of his own. In fact, all of his things, except his normal clothes, had been borrowed. He looked down at what he was supposed to wear to his classes and sighed.

School uniforms. He was not going to enjoy this.

Donald, who was in the bed next to Sora, was muttering oaths under his breath as he pulled the robes on over his normal attire. Considering his size (and shape) they didn't have a school uniform for him so he and Goofy both were allowed to wear their normal clothes. Sora, unfortunately, was close to the same size as Harry and they had, had no problem finding him a uniform.

The spiky haired boy pulled on his button up shirt and stared at the tie in his hand, trying very hard to remember how you were supposed to put them on. He looked at his other dorm mates and noticed most of them not bothering to put on the tie or the vest, which made Sora very happy. He finished tying his dress shoes (which were very uncomfortable compared to his sneakers) and pulled on his robe. He grabbed his book bag and walked out, Donald right behind him.

The two of them only got as far as the Defense Against the Dart Arts classroom (which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had pointed out to them on their way to the Gryffindor tower the first night) when they were stopped by a woman that Sora had seen sitting at the teacher's table.

She was a rather round, toad looking woman. Her mouth was stretched across her face in a manner that made Sora very glad he wasn't a fly. She had pudgy hands with a ton of rings on her fingers. The woman was wearing all pink and to top it all off was a fluffy cardigan.

Needless to say Sora and Donald were too shocked by her appearance to even hear what she was saying.

"Sorry, what?" Sora asked as soon as she realized her mouth was moving.

"I asked where you two have transferred from," the woman replied in an overly sweet voice that made Sora's teeth hurt.

"We come from-"

"We were trained with Yen Sid," Donald cut across Sora.

Sora grinned and nodded, "Yup, he taught us out magic."

"Lovely," the woman said before making a note on her clipboard and walking down the staircase.

Sora and Donald turned as they heard someone running up behind them. The culprits were revealed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all three looking worried and a little out of breath.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

"She wanted to know where we transferred from," Sora answered.

"Stupid toad," Ron spat bitterly.

"It's a reasonable question Ron," Hermione said, though her tone suggested that she agreed with Ron.

"It's not her business, she's not the Headmaster," Harry nearly growled as he continued down the stairs.

"Uh…?" Sora said as he and Donald followed the trio.

"You should try and stay away from her, she's a horrible woman," Hermione said in answer to his unasked question.

"How so?" Donald asked.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand (the one Sora had noticed bleeding the first night he arrived), which caused the boy to gasp in pain, and angled it so that Sora and Donald could see it. Carved into the boy's hand were the words _I must not tell lies_. Harry pulled his hand back from Ron who looked a little sheepish as Harry glared at him. The raven-haired boy massaged his aching hand while Sora looked confused.

Hermione took pity on him, "For her detentions she makes you use a quill that carves into your hand and makes you write in your own blood."

Sora blanched at that and Donald started jumping up and down squawking like mad (which caused the trio to back away from him), "That's dark magic!"

"Dark magic," Sora repeated quietly and looking down at the ground, "Do you think that…?"

What ever they thought was put on hold, however, as the bell suddenly rang.

"We missed breakfast," Ron said gloomily.

"DADA first," Harry spat bitterly.

"This should be fun," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her tone as the three lead the way to class.

* * *

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," the class replied, sounding rather like they were being tortured.

"Wands away," Umbridge instructed as she turned to face the class, "Please read chapter six today. There-"

"-will be no need to talk," Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison under their breaths.

Sora flipped to the chapter in his borrowed book and stared at the title for a full minute before he realized what he was reading. Donald snorted and shut the book, leaning back into his seat. Sora rather agreed with the duck, he didn't feel the urge to read _Theories to Defeating Dark Arts _either. He glanced around the room. Harry was drawing in the margins of the book. Ron had his eyes closed with his book propped up to hide him. Hermione was sitting in a position similar to Donald's. Clearly this was a regular occurrence since most of the class wasn't even on the right page.

Sora frowned at that, if what Harry said was true (and Sora could see no reason to not believe the boy) then these kids needed to know how to fight, and they clearly weren't learning.

"Excuse me," Sora said, which caused everyone to look at him, thrilled to have something else to do other than read.

"Students will raise their hands in my class," Umbridge replied.

Sora sighed and put his arm in the air, only to be ignored. The boy gawked at the woman as she pointedly ignored his hand. He clenched his jaw shut and forced himself to be polite, he was, after all, a guest here.

"Excuse me," Sora repeated, hand still in the air.

"I do believe I said there would be no need to talk," the teacher replied.

Harry watched Sora try to keep from exploding at the woman and had to give the kid his props. He was lasting much longer than the rest of them had.

"I just had a question about this class since I'm new to it," Sora ground out, almost painfully.

Umbridge finally looked up at the boy, "And what can I help you with Mr. Hikari?"

"I don't understand-" Sora started, only to be cut off.

"If you finish the reading it will make more sense."

"This isn't about the reading. This is about-"

"But we're doing the reading right now so that is all you need to worry about."

Harry swore that for a second that the air around Sora's hand glowed, but it was too brief a moment for Harry to be sure. Apparently the boy had, had enough though because he exploded.

"I thought this was a Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"It is, can't you see by the title of the book?"

Snickers came from the Slytherin side of the room, but Sora ignored them, "Then why are we reading a book on theories? Are we going to test them or something?"

Silence filled the room, followed by a tension that made it hard to breathe. The kid who was new to the school, and the class (not to mention the wizarding world, not that the rest of the class knew that) had seen the problem with the book a few minutes into class. Harry doubted this would end well for any of them.

"Test them?" Umbridge said as though it was something horrifying, "Why on earth would we test them?"

Sora gave her an 'are-you-a-complete-idiot?' look, "Why read about a theory if you aren't going to prove the theory and show how and why it works?"

"Of course it's right," Umbridge said in her 'I'm-talking-to-a-5-year-old' tone, "it's in the book, isn't it?"

"Doesn't make it true," Sora said in a 'duh' tone, "these books look like they've been around for fifty years. Surely you have moved forward since then?"

"Are you implying that-?"

This time Sora cut her off, "I'm saying that these are useless and will do nothing in battle. If you want to learn how to defend yourself-"

"We are not talking about in battle! This is a classroom!" Umbridge fairly screamed.

Harry could sit quiet no longer; he had to add his two cents, "Well this class is supposed to prepare us for when we're out of school! If you aren't teaching us how to protect ourselves after school, then what's the point of having the class?"

"Detention!" the toad woman screamed, "Detention for both of you! Tonight, my office, seven o'clock."

Harry shrugged, not caring at this point. Sora, however, was having none of it.

"For what? Pointing out the pointlessness of this class and your teaching technique? It's called criticism, it's supposed to make you a better person," Sora spat at her.

A snort of laughter came from Hermione and Ron whispered something that sounded a lot like 'nothing could make her a better person'.

"I don't know how things worked at your school Hikari, but here we listen to our teachers and do what we're told."

"Then be a teacher!" Dean Thomas snapped from the back of the room at the same time that Seamus Finnegan cried out, "You have to teach us something to be a teacher."

The explosion of shouts that followed was deafening. Every single student stood and started yelling at her to teach them to defend themselves and to actually act like a teacher.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge yelled over all of them which caused most of them to go into a shocked silence, "I am the teacher and you will do as I say, now read chapter six and that is a detention for Potter, Hikari, Thomas, and Finnegan tonight!"

The rest of the class was spent in perfect silence.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Harry looked up from his lunch to Sora confused, "Do what?"

"Jump in like that."

Harry snorted, "You joking? I've been getting in fights with her every class."

Sora looked up surprised, "Really?"

"You should have seen the first day of class, mate. Even 'Mione was screaming at her," Ron said with a grin.

Sora looked at Hermione who blushed ever so slightly, "I was not _screaming _at her."

"Uh huh," Harry said in a disbelieving tone.

"So… then class is always like that?" Sora asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yup, everyday we read another chapter," Ron said with false cheerfulness.

This caused Sora to groan, "Aw man…"

Donald crossed his arms, "You should control your temper more Sora."

"Look who's talking," Sora said with a grin.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Sora said in an innocent tone.

Donald crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, which caused the others to start laughing. Donald glared at the lot of them for the rest of lunch.

* * *

The rest of Sora's classes weren't worth remembering. Well, ok, that wasn't true. Transforming mice into tissues was kind of cool (not to mention weird) and he supposed knowing what plants could and couldn't kill you were something good to know, but they just weren't useful. Sora wanted to know how to fight; he wanted to learn more magic. So far he had been rather disappointed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked as he, Sora, and Donald lounged by the lake during the time in between their last class and dinner.

"I'm worried," Sora admitted, "We're stuck here and there doesn't seem to be any Heartless here so we're just wasting time. The others need our help."

"Well, we're learning more magic," Goofy offered.

Donald scoffed, "I didn't learn one useful thing today."

"Charms class is useful," Goofy muttered, almost to himself.

"Where do you think they are?" Sora asked rather suddenly.

"You mean the King, Riku, and Kairi?" Donald asked and Sora nodded, "Who knows? They could be at any of the worlds."

"Think they'll come looking for us if we're gone long enough?"

Silence fell for a long moment while they thought over the possibility of never being found before Goofy spoke up again, "Course they will."

Sora smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"It's getting dark," Donald said after a few more minutes.

Sora closed his eyes, "I want to stay out here a little longer. You guys go on ahead."

"You sure?" Goofy asked, receiving a nod from the brunette in response.

"Alright," Donald said slowly, "we'll be back if you don't come in for dinner though."

"Alright," Sora said in response, not opening his eyes.

He lay there by himself on the bank of the lake, and for a moment he could pretend he was back on Destiny Island, napping on the beach. He could almost hear Kairi calling him in an attempt to wake him up. He could almost feel Riku sitting next to him and mocking him for being lazy. Almost… almost…


	3. Detention

A/N: Everything is in chapter 1. Just so you all know, this is a completed story and I'm just putting up the chapters over time. I might put them all up today, but we'll see. Sorry that this one's shorter, it just seemed like the best place for me to stop.

Thanks for the reviews already! I was rather surprised to find that in the time it took me to brush my teeth someone had reviewed! Hope this lives up to your expectations.

Ch. 3: Detention

Sora had no idea how long he was out there, nor did he have any idea what time it was. All he knew was that rather suddenly he remembered he had detention that night and he was no doubt late. He groaned and quickly got to his feet before sprinting back up to the school. He took a sharp right and went up the staircase, ignoring the pounding in his head from having gotten up too quickly. He slid to a stop in front of Umbridge's office, more than a little relieved to see Harry leaning against the wall outside.

"What… time?" Sora gasped out.

Harry smiled, "You had another two minutes."

The brunette groaned and glanced behind him as he heard Dean and Seamus walk up the steps. Harry sighed and knocked on the door. There was a quiet 'come in' and the four trudged into the room.

Sora cringed at the sight that met his eyes. Pink, everywhere. He didn't mind pink, it was one of Kairi's favorite colors, but this was a little excessive. Pink walls, pink flowers, pink frilly things that Sora had no name for.

It was frightening.

Some part of Sora's mind wondered if the detention was watching them have to stay in this horrible room, but then he remembered Harry's hand and flinched. The last thing he wanted was words carved into his hand.

"Sit," the horrible woman instructed, gesturing to four tables that Sora had not noticed amongst the pink.

The four boys took a seat in the chairs and she placed a quill and parchment in front of each of them. Harry just started writing and Sora got the feeling Harry often landed himself a detention with Umbridge.

"Mr. Hikari, I would like you to write 'I will obey the rules' for me," the woman said sweetly.

"How many times?" Sora asked.

"However long it takes to sink in," she answered almost cheerily as she turned to tell Dean and Seamus what they would be writing.

Sora picked up the quill, surprised at how heavy it was. He glanced over at Harry and saw his hand bleeding onto the paper. Sora took a deep breath and wrote the line as quickly as he could. He had to bite back his hiss of pain as the back of his hand cut open. He looked down at it, and it, much to his amazement, healed right back over. He had thought this a good thing until the pain of it being reopened took over his entire being. No, the wound healing was a bad thing.

After what felt like years, Umbridge stood from her desk and came to look at their hands. Not the paper, oh no, but the scars she had just inflicted upon them. She gave them all sickly sweet smiles and told them they could go. The four boys got up and the second they were out of her earshot started cursing the woman to hell and back.

* * *

"Why is your hand red?"

Sora looked over at Donald, his fork suspended in mid air. Sora had spent the whole night tossing and turning, half out of hunger and half due to the nightmares he had been having. He had dreamed of Heartless forcing him to write lines in his own blood. Some part of him didn't doubt that the woman was heartless, just not in the sense he was used to.

"Detention," Sora answered bitterly.

Donald looked ready to blow a cap so Sora put a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine Donald. Don't worry about it."

The duck muttered a few foul things under his breath, but returned to his food.

* * *

It was not Sora's week. Some way or another he found a way to be in detention with that horrible woman every night. As if sitting in class with her wasn't bad enough. The only thing that made it bearable was that Potter was sitting next to him every night and Hermione was always waiting with some sort of goo that made all the pain go away.

If Sora hadn't known cure he would have asked her for the recipe.

Sora also discovered that there was another teacher within the school who hated him for no apparent reason. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had warned Sora about Snape, but nothing they could have said would have prepared him for the real thing. The only thing that saved Sora was that Donald knew how to brew potions.

Goofy had been right, Charms was a useful class. It taught them magic that Sora could actually see using, much to his pleasure. Divination had turned out to be a bust. Since Sora used to have dreams about the Heartless and such before this whole mess started, he and Donald had both thought that maybe taking a class about predicting the future would be beneficial.

He supposed it could have been, had they really had the 'gift' as Trelawney called it. Although Harry and Ron bluffed everything and said that Trelawney was off her rocker, Sora was pretty sure she was the real thing. Or at least, had been until she started trying too hard. When Sora had walked into the classroom she had gone on about the darkness and how it took someone close and it caused him to carry some darkness.

That was way too close to the truth for comfort.

The second class she had gone on about how she sensed more than one presence within him, almost as if there was another person inside him that was making him whole.

That one had sent Sora into a full on panic. He knew she was sensing Roxas, and he knew she was the real thing. No one could guess that accurately. For some reason though, Sora never got anything to work for him. He had noticed that most of the class couldn't, but that didn't make it any better. He wanted to learn how to tell what he was sensing when he slept. So much for that idea.

Care of Magical creatures had been… interesting. There was no other word for it. The teacher had brought in a creature that only people who had seen death could see.

Something that he mentioned _after_ Sora had freaked out over the appearance of the thing, which loudly announced that he had seen someone die.

As it turned out only a handful of kids in the entire school could see the creatures, and Sora was more than a little relieved to discover Harry was one of them. He was surprised, however, upon discovering that Neville Longbottom was another. Sora had pegged the kid as an innocent, although, he supposed that just because you had seen death didn't make you tainted. That was just in his case.

Finally though, it was the weekend. And it turned out it was going to be an interesting one at that. Midmorning Saturday had the common room empty of everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sora, and Donald. Sora and Donald were watching the trio have a whispered argument over something. Finally, Harry walked over to the two with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you guys want to learn how to defend yourselves, right?" Harry asked without preamble.

"Yeah," Sora agreed without hesitation, "Why?"

Hermione came forward, "Because we formed a secret group that gets together to learn how to fight and we were wondering if you two would be interested."

Sora jumped to his feet in a heartbeat, "Would we ever!"

Donald frowned, "What about Goofy?"

"He can join too," Ron said, coming up next to Hermione, "Anyone who wants to defend themselves can join as long as they don't break the most important rule."

"What's that?" Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

"Don't tell _anyone_. Ron, Hermione, and I made this group so we invite others to join. Certain people can't be trusted and we can't risk Umbridge finding out," Harry said seriously.

Sora nodded in understanding, "Not a worry then, we don't talk to anyone else really."

"Great," Harry said with a smile, "Follow us then."

Sora and Donald looked at one another before following the three teens down hallways that they didn't know. They came to a stop in a long corridor that was completely empty. Sora looked confused, but the others had him and Donald wait at the end of it as they paced the corridor three times. On the third pass a door appeared, much to the astonishment of the key bearer and friend.

Harry opened the door and motioned for them to follow. The door clicked shut once the five were in the room, turning back into a wall.

"Whoa," Sora said as he looked around the room before him, "What is this place?"

"Room of Requirements, it's whatever you want it to be," Ron said with a smile.

"This is where we hold our meetings. To get in you just have to walk the hallway three times thinking that you want to get into this room. We're meeting this Monday at eight. Bring Goofy along if you want," Harry explained.

Sora nodded to show he was listening while he looked over everything that was in the room. It was… amazing. How he wished he had, had a room like this to train in. He shook his head slightly then looked back at the others with a wicked grin.

"So, this is what makes you keep your cool? Knowing that you're sneaking around behind her back."

Harry matched his grin, "It's something, right?"

Sora nodded, "It's something alright."


	4. Fireworks?

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 4: Fireworks?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy spent the rest of that Saturday lounging by the lake. The grounds were empty, of course, since it had snowed the night before. Sora didn't mind though, the only places he had ever seen snow were Christmas Town and the Land of Dragons and neither time had he really been able to enjoy it.

Sora and Donald had told Goofy about the secret meetings that they had been invited to and Goofy agreed to attend with them come Monday night. Sora was in a really good mood; it was the weekend, he _didn't _have detention for he first time since he had arrived there, and he was relaxing (in the snow) with two of his best friends.

Sora did a double take as he saw something moving on the edge of the forest. He frowned ever so slightly, thinking perhaps he had been seeing things. He stood slowly; staring at the place he had seen something move.

"Sora?" Donald asked, looking up at the boy.

"I thought I saw something," Sora said quietly.

Donald and Goofy both got to their feet, looking around for a sign of anything else being out there. Footsteps from behind them made the three turn and see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking casually toward the cabin at the edge of the forest. They smiled and waved at them, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione had frozen mid step and all drawn their wands.

"Watch out!" Harry cried and pointed his wand just above Sora's head.

Sora spun and threw up his hands out of reflex. The Kingdom Key appeared in his hand and was able to slice through the Shadow that had jumped at him. Shocked gasps came from the trio, but Sora had no time for that. He, Donald, and Goofy were now surrounded by Heartless. Without hesitation, the key bearer lunged forward, attacking, parrying, and dodging the Heartless. Donald was shooting spells at them and Goofy was blocking them from coming any closer with his shield, which had been hidden under his cloak all this time.

A flash of red light flew by Sora's face and he turned to see it hit a Heartless that had been about to hit him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were firing spells left and right, not seeming at all fazed by the sudden battle that had broken out.

Soon all the Heartless had disappeared and Sora banished the Kingdom Key, turning to look at the three and waiting for the questions he knew were coming.

"What the bloody hell-?" Ron started, but stopped when they heard voices coming toward them.

The six turned to see Umbridge heading toward them, Malfoy and his goons next to her cheerfully calling, "See! I told you they were down here performing magic!"

Sora suddenly got the feeling that his only day without detention was about to wind him up in another week's worth of detention. Umbridge marched right up to the group, which had not moved an inch upon seeing her head toward them, and looked at each of them sternly for a moment.

"What," she started, in a slightly flustered voice, "are all of you doing out here?"

Absolute silence met her question. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't exactly sure what had happened and Sora sure as hell wasn't going to explain to _Umbridge _of all people about the Keyblade.

"Well?" she asked a little more shrilly.

"We were just enjoying our Saturday, Professor," Harry said calmly, as though he wasn't lying through his teeth.

"What were the flashes of light then?" she demanded, her arms crossed in what seemed to be triumph.

On cue there was an explosion from inside the school and Peeves the Poltergeist shot out of a window, cackling, fireworks following right behind him.

"Fireworks?" Sora offered innocently.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed at the lot of them before she went back up to the school to see what had caused the fireworks to go off. Malfoy sneered at them before following, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Why on earth were there-?" Hermione started to ask but stopped once the Weasley twins appeared at the window the fireworks had shot from.

"Peeves!" one of them yelled, it was hard to tell which from this distance.

"We told you to stay out of our fireworks!" the other one called.

"Oy!" Harry shouted, catching their attention, "Umbridge is on her way up!"

The twins looked at one another before disappearing back into the castle. The six down on the grounds slumped a little in relief.

"That was close," Ron said quietly.

"No joke," Harry agreed before looking at Sora, "What were those things?"

Sora sighed, "They're called Heartless, those without hearts. They go from place to place and cover it in darkness, destroying it completely."

Hermione gasped in horror as Goofy continued, "And they take the hearts of the people who lived their, creating more Heartless."

Ron paled, "We just killed people?"

"No," Donald corrected, "We released the hearts they stole."

"Right," Sora agreed, "So when their home is restored, they can come back."

"I… see…" Harry said in a manner that said he didn't completely understand, but understood well enough.

"What was that blade you were using?" Ron interjected.

"And where did it come from?" Hermione asked, looking slightly suspicious.

Sora held out his hand and the Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of light, "It's a Keyblade, the weapon that is supposed to put a stop to the Heartless. I don't really know where it comes from. I just think of it and it's in my hand."

"Wicked," Ron whispered, looking the blade over.

Harry looked at the blade, then back up at Sora, remembering the words Sora had spoken that first day at breakfast;_ "We're trouble magnets, everywhere we go and everyone we meet finds some way to wind up in some horrible danger which leads to this life or death battle"_. He had been talking about the Heartless that morning, Harry was sure of it. And if the Keyblade was the weapon that was supposed to defeat them and Sora didn't know how or why he had it, that had to mean…

"He's just like me," Harry whispered out loud to himself.

The other five looked at him and Hermione looked a little worried, "What Harry?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, which made it less convincing.

"Anyway, we should go and visit Hagrid before we almost get detention again," Hermione said testily.

The trio waved as they set off through the snow, Ron's voice echoing back, "Bet you the toad will find some way to get us in trouble for walking across the grounds."

Sora couldn't help but smile slightly, but as soon as they were out of earshot he turned to Donald and Goofy, "Heartless? Here? Where did they come from?"

"Who knows?" Donald asked rhetorically as he started walking toward the castle, "But I'm freezing, common."

Sora smiled slightly at Donald and shot one last look at the forest before following his friends back up to the castle.

* * *

The D.A. (as the group called themselves) meeting turned out to be the last one before winter break. As such they were mostly going over and practicing what they had been working on all year, but Sora didn't mind. It was the most fun he'd had since arriving in this world. Harry was having them practice Stunning Spells, something Sora was looking forward to using against the Heartless.

Harry seemed to have realized this since he took to working with Sora, Donald, and Goofy more than the rest of them. Donald caught on to it quickly, but Sora was struggling with it. He couldn't very well use his Keyblade here with all the others there, and the wand that he had been given for classes refused to cooperate with him. Goofy was having just as many (if not more) problems as Sora. By the time the meeting had been drawn to a close, Sora had successfully stunned Harry once, which made the brunette ecstatic. Harry had grinned at the boy and congratulated him before blowing a whistle and calling the meeting to a close.


	5. The Order

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. Here is where I start to quote the text so... Any and all dialogue that looks familiar is indeed from the fifth Harry Potter book and is therefore owned by J. K. Rowling and not me.

Ch. 5: The Order

Sora couldn't sleep that night. He was proud of himself for learning a new spell, excited about the break that was coming up (which meant no more Umbridge for three weeks), and anxious about the Heartless who had not reappeared since the previous Saturday. As such, it was Sora who first noticed the weird noises that were coming from Harry's bed.

The brunette frowned and got up, starting to move toward the bed. Harry seemed to be tossing and turning and making pained noises. A horrible image of a Heartless attacking the boy in his sleep filled Sora's mind and he ripped the curtains back from around the bed.

There was no Heartless, but the boy was flushed and sweating, and obviously in pain. Sora looked around and his eyes landed on Ron's bed. Ron was Harry's best friend; he would know what to do.

"Ron!" Sora cried, shaking the red head.

"Ten more minutes," the boy mumbled tiredly.

"Wake up!" Sora hissed at him in annoyance.

The red head obeyed, blinking sleepily up at him, "Sora…? What's-?"

The boy stopped talking though when Harry let out a pained cry. The boy was on his feet in an instant, and at his friend's side.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was yelling, shaking the boy.

By now the rest of the dorm had awoken and was hovering near the bed, watching Ron try and wake the boy.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora whispered, looking frightened.

"_Harry!"_ Ron cried again and this time Harry opened his eyes.

Instantly Harry's hand flew to his head and he rolled over, puking upon the floor, which made Sora and Ron jump out of the way.

"He's really ill, should we call someone?" Neville asked, looking scared.

"Harry! _Harry!_" Ron said, trying to get the boy's attention.

Harry took a few deep breaths before slowly sitting up on the bed, panting, "Your dad… Your dad's… been attacked…"

"What?" Ron asked, clearly puzzled, but Sora looked ready to bolt out the door and find whatever was doing the attacking.

"Your dad!" Harry cried, clearly frustrated at their inability to understand, "He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"I'm going for help," Neville said before bolting out of the dormitory and out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry, mate, you… you were just dreaming…" Ron said carefully, as though he wasn't so sure himself, but would like to think such.

"No!" Harry cut in, clearly distressed that Ron wasn't understanding the seriousness of the situation, "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it. …I _did _it…"

Harry leaned over, puking upon the floor again and Ron moved a little further back, out of the way, "Harry, you're not well. Neville's gone for help…"

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about – we need to find where he is – he's bleeding like mad – I was – it was a huge snake…"

He tried to get up and out of bed, but Ron stopped him. Sora was torn between helping Ron keep Harry in bed since he obviously was ill (if the puking hadn't been a sign enough) and getting Harry to tell him where this huge snake was so he could hunt it down. Luckily he didn't have to choose as McGonagall walked into the room with Neville right behind her.

After Harry re-explained everything to her, McGonagall took him and Ron to see the Headmaster. Leaving Sora on a full-blown adrenaline rush. He looked at Donald and nodded toward the door. He nodded and followed Sora down to the Common Room.

"Do you think it was a Heartless?" Sora asked quietly, as soon as they made it to the fireplace, which had long ago been put out.

"Maybe…" Donald agreed in an unsure tone.

Sora started pacing the room, needing to do something, _anything_. Someone was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. It was driving the poor boy insane. After a few moments the door to the room swung open and Sora snapped his head in the direction of the door. His jaw dropped once he saw who was standing there.

Riku crossed his arms once he caught sight of Sora, "They said you were awake. You going to gawk all day or are you coming?"

"Coming?" Sora repeated, confused.

"I'll explain once we meet back up with Goofy and Mickey. Hurry and get dressed," was Riku's only response.

Sora and Donald both went back up to their room and quickly dressed in their normal attire (disregarding the school uniform completely) and headed back down to where Riku was waiting.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Riku, Mickey, and Goofy arrived about the time Dumbledore was explaining to the Weasley children how they were getting to the Burrow.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said distractedly as he motioned the group in.

Sora caught sight of Kairi standing against a wall, out of the way of the group. Dumbledore motioned them all forward and the rather large group moved in toward his desk.

"Everything will be explained later, for now we have to get you all out of here. Everyone touch the kettle," Dumbledore said briskly.

Everyone reached out and put a finger on the kettle, Sora feeling rather foolish at doing so.

"In three then… one… two… three."

The world was ripped out from under the group and they were flying at a high speed to somewhere. Everything was a spinning blur that was making Sora feel rather ill. As suddenly as the floor had left it reappeared, knocking Sora to his knees from the sheer force of it. He looked up to see everyone else on the ground as well. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell that was, only to have his words drowned out.

"OUT!" a furious voice roared and it took Sora a moment to realize there was another man making his way toward them, yelling at a small creature that was nearby them.

The man pulled Ginny to her feet, asking questions, clearly worried about the Weasley's dad. Sora, however, was more curious as to what on earth the King, Riku, and Kairi were doing here and why they had been brought along. The group jumped as the people from this world suddenly broke into a fierce argument. The twins were yelling at the man who had helped Ginny up earlier.

Silence suddenly fell over them and Ginny sat down in a chair, looking worried. The man summoned some sort of drink from the pantry and they all sat in a silence for a moment before Harry turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"So… why did you three come along and who are the others with you?"

Sora gave a shrug that said he had just been following orders. Donald and Goofy looked just as puzzled as Sora. A mouse (much to Harry's surprise) stood and sighed, dusting himself off.

"I can explain that," he said in an oddly pitched voice, "I'm Mickey and these are Riku and Kairi," both gave a small wave as they too got off the floor, "and we're here as a favor to Dumbledore."

Confusion passed over the whole groups' faces (including Sora's) as the rest of them took a seat at the table. Rather suddenly fire appeared in midair and a letter fell from it. The man instantly snatched it before handing it to George who read it out loud.

"_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._"

A horrible silence fell over the group and it stayed that way until a little after five in the morning. No one had fallen asleep, though most looked rather tired and drowsy. Rather suddenly the kitchen door burst open and a pale and tired looking woman whom they could only assume was Mrs. Weasley came in with a small smile.

"He's going to be alright," was all Sora heard her say as he watched everyone fall back into their chairs in relief.

"Breakfast!" the man (who's name Sora had yet to learn) said rather suddenly jumping up, seeming pleased to have something to occupy himself with.

Harry quickly jumped up to help the man, only to be caught by the woman and pulled into a tight hug. The look on the boy's face was priceless. Mickey stood and tilted his head toward the door. Quickly and quietly the group made their way out of the kitchen to talk.

"Your Majesty-," Sora started, only to be cut off by screams filling the air.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers! Stains of dishonor, blood traitors, children of filth…"_

The man from the kitchen came out looking pissed. He bypassed the group and went straight to a portrait of a woman that Sora suddenly realized was what was screaming. The man closed the curtains on the woman with much effort, cutting off anything more she had been about to say. The man then glared at the picture and turned to the group.

"You'll have to talk elsewhere," he said in hushed tones, "Any and all noise in this room wakes her."

Sora cringed, "Sorry."

With that he went back into the kitchen and the group made their way as quietly as possible up the stairs. They turned into the first room they found and shut the door behind them.

"Now then," Mickey said, getting the whole room's attention, "Dumbledore tells me you guys crashed the gummi?"

Shock covered their faces, and Donald was the first to speak, "Your Majesty, how do you know Dumbledore?"

"Same way I know Yen Sid and Merlin of course," the king answered, "but the real important thing here is the ship. Where is it?"

Sora put his hands behind his head, "In a field near Hogwarts. Something attacked us from behind and caused us to crash into this world. Dumbledore has had us pretending to be students since someone from the Ministry is at the school."

"He told me that," Mickey said quietly, "Have you three learned anything about Voldermort while you were here?"

"Just what Harry told us," Sora answered, "But I did learn a nifty new spell," the boy said with a grin.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi said rather suddenly, "What's on your hand?"

Sora blinked at her and then looked at both of his hands, "Oh," he said upon realizing she was referring to the 'I will obey the rules' that was carved into his hand, "It's… it's a long story…"

Riku's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Sora's hand and looked down at the words, "'I will obey the rules'? What is that supposed to mean?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head, "It's that Ministry woman, for detention you have to write lines with this quill that carves the words into your hand."

Mickey's eyes narrowed, "She's a human?"

"Doesn't look like a Heartless," Donald replied.

"Acts like one," Sora spat bitterly.

"So, tell us about this world Sora…" Riku said, taking a seat in a chair and quickly getting back up when the chair moved.

Sora relayed to the others everything Harry and the others had told him while he had been staying there. Donald and Goofy added things in here and there and they then explained about Hogwarts and what had been going on there.

"Heartless were on school grounds?" Mickey repeated, "And you haven't told Dumbledore?"

"Wasn't aware I was supposed to…" Sora muttered, "Besides, the second we finished the fight Umbridge showed up and started demanding explanations."

"There haven't been anymore since though," Donald said.

"Odd…" Mickey said thoughtfully.

"Your Majesty," Sora said again, having not yet asked the question he'd been wanting to ask, "Why are we here?"

"Because this is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Mickey replied.

"The what?" the rest of them said in near perfect unison.

"Order of the Phoenix," Mickey repeated, "It's a secret organization dedicated to putting a stop to Voldermort."

"So…" Sora started but seemed unable to finish the thought.

"Do the students who were brought here know about it?" Riku asked.

Mickey nodded, "Molly and Arthur Weasley are in the Order so naturally their children know about it. From what Dumbledore said, that man downstairs is Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, and this is his house."

"Are we going to help them then?" Kairi asked.

Mickey nodded, "Yup, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will return to the school with the others and protect Hogwarts. Riku, Kairi, and I shall remain here and help the Order."

Everyone nodded to show they understood and Mickey spoke again, "Dumbledore is the head of the Order, so if something happens you can talk to him. If, for some reason, you can't find him then there are two teachers at the school who are also in the Order. I donno their names but they teach Transfiguration and Potions."

"_Snape's _in the Order?" Sora asked in shock.

Goofy laughed a little, "Guess he's not as bad as he seems."

Donald scoffed at that, "Doubt it."

"Anyway," Mickey said, stopping the impending argument, "we should all get some sleep while we can."

The others nodded and found places to sleep in the room they were in.

* * *

They were awoken around lunch by the smell of food and they were rather suddenly reminded that they never got breakfast. The group made their way down to eat with the others. The atmosphere was much better; everyone was talking, even laughing. Sora was glad, the tension before had been awful.

Two more people arrived a little after lunch and were apparently a part of the Order as they were going to escort everyone to see Arthur Weasley. Everyone referred to them as Mad-Eye and Tonks. After a long discussion between Mad-Eye and Mickey, it was decided that Sora was to go with the group in case any Heartless appeared while Mickey and the others stayed behind to talk to the rest of the Order about what was going on.

Sora seemed to be the only person not alright with this arrangement. He didn't mind going to see Mr. Weasley (even if he had never met the man), it was just that he felt awkward. He wondered if Harry felt the same but figured that Harry was going for his own peace of mind since he had been the one to see Arthur attacked.

It was interesting, to say the least, getting to the hospital. Sora had followed the lot of them through the city, searching for Heartless and trying not to get lost. He was starting to think that their guides were lost as he noticed they were in a shopping district though. Sora could see nothing that resembled a hospital anywhere and was more than a little shocked when they all came to a halt in front of a store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. He raised an eyebrow as the woman, Tonks, leaned forward and began to talk to the manikin. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he was also thinking Tonks had lost her mind.

Rather suddenly Tonks, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all stepped through the glass and disappeared. Sora stared in shock; sure he had seen some weird things this past week, but that, that was something entirely new. Fred, George and Ron disappeared next while Sora stared at the glass that looked so very solid. Sora gulped and he, Harry and Mad-Eye stepped through the glass making Sora feel as though he had gone under a waterfall. Much to his surprise he remained dry.

The group made their way over to a desk where Mrs. Weasley was already standing. Sora stared at the man in front of them who was holding a girl by her ankle as she fluttered around his head. It took him a moment to realize that their group was moving again and he hurried off to follow them.

They arrived at his door and it was decided that only family should see him. Harry tried to hang back with the rest but Molly pulled him forward into the room with them. Sora leaned against the wall next to the door casually. It wasn't long before he could hear Mrs. Weasley snapping at the twins about something. He frowned at their hushed voices though; clearly they were talking about something they shouldn't have been.

A moment later the door opened and all the kids came out and Tonks and Mad-Eye walked in. Instantly the twins pulled out some sort of fleshed colored thing, which confused Sora. He watched Harry hesitate to take an end and wondered what they were.

"Extendable Ear," Ginny whispered to Sora upon seeing the look on his face, "great for eavesdropping."

Sora understood now why Harry looked unsure about it. It did seem a little wrong after all. Sora turned them down when he was offered an end; the King would fill him in later on everything he needed to know. He watched as Harry suddenly dropped his end of the ear and the rest turned to look at him, clearly afraid.

Sora frowned, "What's wrong?"


	6. Christmas

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. Go back to chapter 5 to see where I disclaimed anything I quoted from the text.

Ch. 6: Christmas

Sora never got his answer; in fact Harry refused to speak the whole way back and went straight to bed upon arriving at the house.

"What's with him?" Riku asked as Sora entered the room his group had claimed as theirs.

Sora gave a shrug, "The lot of them were eavesdropping on something the Order was saying and it apparently freaked him."

"And you didn't stop them?" Kairi asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm not their mother," Sora retorted.

Mickey sighed, "Well, they probably heard what the others were telling us about then."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"The snake that attacked Arthur was never found," Riku provided, "Since he says that he saw the whole thing from the point of view of the snake, they think that Voldermort my be possessing the boy."

Sora flinched a little at that, thinking back to his interactions with the boy, "Well… he does seem to flip flop…"

"That's what I said," Donald said, sounding as though Sora had just proven his point.

"What do you mean by that Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Sort temper… sudden changes in emotion… seems to think everything is an attack on him…" Goofy listed.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "but think about it. Everyone's calling him a liar and he's having visions at night."

"Plural?" Mickey asked.

"Well, a lot of nightmares anyway," Sora admitted, "Although if you had heard him talking about his dream last night, it had sounded as though he was familiar with visions."

"That's true," Donald said, looking thoughtful, "He was able to tell the difference between a vision and a nightmare."

"That and it gave him a fever and caused him to puke everywhere," Sora offered.

Mickey looked thoughtful, "I don't think he's being possessed per say…"

"Sounds more like he's connected to Voldermort and is feeling what he's feeling," Riku said quietly.

Everyone went silent for a moment; possession by darkness was kind of a touchy subject.

"So… what else did the Order tell you?"

* * *

The next few days were spent being dragged into cleaning and decorating for Christmas. Not that Sora minded really, he loved Christmas. The only problem was, for the third year in a row, he would not be home to celebrate it with his family. The only thing that made it bearable was that Riku and Kairi were there with him.

Sora was awoken Christmas morning by someone repeatedly poking his arm. He made a noise of protest at whoever was doing the poking; Sora was very much enjoying a bed and sleeping. The poking turned into gentle shaking and Sora opened his eyes to glare at whoever was doing it.

He was rather surprised to see Ron Weasley kneeling next to the bed with a childish grin on his face, "Man, you too? What is with all you people and sleeping in on Christmas?"

Sora just stared at the spot the boy had been standing in moments before while his mind tried to process the fact that Ron had said something to him. It took a moment for his sleep hazed mind to make out what the boy had said, but as soon as he worked it out he sat up and looked around.

Kairi giggled from the doorway of the bedroom that Sora and Riku were now sharing with Ron and Harry. Harry had a pillow pulled over his head and muffled sounds were coming from him that sounded suspiciously like death threats. Riku was glaring blearily at the red headed boy, obviously having also been woken by him.

"Bloody hell Ron! What do you want?" Harry finally snapped, removing the pillow from his head.

"It's Christmas mate! Hurry up and get up," Ron replied cheerfully.

Harry threw his pillow at the boy and said something along the lines of, 'only day of the year he's cheerful in the morning and he has to torture me with it'. Fred and George appeared in the doorway and carefully slipped past Kairi into the room.

"Don't go downstairs," Fred warned as Ron looked as though he was about to do just that.

"Why not?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Percy sent back his sweater without a note. Mum's having a right fit. We tried to cheer her up-" George started.

"-but for some reason calling Percy a pile of rat dung made her more upset," Fred finished with an air of not understanding.

"Percy?" Sora repeated, having not heard that name before.

"Our other brother," Ron supplied.

"We had a bit of a falling out," Fred spat bitterly.

"If you redefine 'falling out' as betraying your family," George corrected.

A horrible silence fell over them for a moment before Ron nodded to the parcels sitting at the foot of Riku's and Sora's beds, "Best open those. Makes mum feel better."

The two boys both blinked, having not noticed the presents sitting there.

"You didn't have to-" Sora started, only to be cut off.

"Mum enjoys it," Fred said, waving a hand at him, "'Sides, you'll be lucky if you guys leave here without her trying to adopt you lot."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all glanced at one another, unsure what to make of that.

"_Do it today or later you'll pay!"_

Everyone turned to stare at the book that was now in Harry's had, which apparently had just spoken.

"'Mione?" Ron guessed and Harry nodded, "She got me a _homework planner_."

Harry grinned rather suddenly, "Think she's trying to tell us something?"

"Nah," all three of the Weasleys said at once.

"What the hell is that?" Riku asked, looking at something in Harry's hand.

"I have no idea," Harry replied, turning the what appeared to be painting upside down as though hoping it would make more sense that way.

George tilted his head, looking at the back of the picture and then grinned, "It's Harry! It says so on the back!"

Fred moved so he could see the picture, "Good likeliness."

Fred ducked as the book Hermione had given Harry was thrown at him. Sora dodged the book as it flew by him. The book fell open and cheerfully announced, _"If you've dotted the i's and crossed the t's then you may do whatever you please!"_

Kairi giggled, "That is just horrible."

"No joke," Sora agreed.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione called as she made her way down the stairs to where the others were.

"Merry Christmas," the room echoed back at her.

"Hermione, what's that?" George asked, pointing to a package under the girl's arm.

"For Kreacher," Hermione answered.

"It's not clothes, is it? We can't risk him leaving," Harry started in a warning tone.

"No, no, it's just a blanket," Hermione said, waving it off, "I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Ron echoed, "He has a bedroom?"

"Well… not really… he sleeps in a space under the boiler, but still-"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Riku cut in bluntly.

"Riku!" Kairi chastised quietly and was ignored.

"Kreacher, he's a house elf," Harry paused noting the confused expressions on their faces, "Ah… small being with large ears who have been in slavery so long that it's actually in their blood to obey orders. He was in the kitchen when we first got here…"

Sora vaguely recalled the creature, "Right, that thing Sirius told to get out… why did he do that?"

"Kreacher hates everyone and talks out loud to himself all day long. The only thing he has to say to any of us are insults," Fred said, not looking pleased.

"Well if you lot would just-"

"Not now 'Mione," Ron cut in, "I'm hungry, you can yell at us about _Spew _later."

"S.P.E.W," Hermione corrected in a dangerous tone.

Neither Harry nor Ron seemed to notice though as both boys walked out, followed by the twins. For a moment Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat in silence. It was the first time the three had been alone together since leaving Destiny Island. Kairi walked fully into the room and kissed each of their cheeks, causing both boys to blush.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a sly grin before walking out of the room.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, their shock mirrored in the other's face.

* * *

After lunch, everyone was going to go and see Mr. Weasley again. This time Kairi and Riku decided to tag along. Although no one else noticed it, Sora and Riku had felt rather awkward around Kairi since that morning. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still. It was not something she normally did and it had thrown both of them for a loop.

Sora pulled Riku and Kairi through the glass before either of them could protest upon arriving at the hospital. Kairi had looked herself over with a rather confused look upon her face while Riku patted himself down, clearly not understanding why on earth he was still dry when it felt like they had just walked through water. Sora grinned at both of them and followed the group to Mr. Weasley's room. After a quick introduction of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Arthur began opening his presents and avoiding talking to his wife who was watching him rather suspiciously.

"Well – now don't get upset, Molly…" Arthur started.

As soon as Sora heard those words he started sneaking toward the door, Riku and Kairi right beside him. Rather suddenly, Molly made a noise that was something between a shriek and a snarl and Bill (another of the Weasley children as Sora and the others had learned) muttered something about tea and quickly rose from his seat. Fred and George were quick to follow him while Remus Lupin (another member of the Order) decided to visit with a man a bed over who had been bitten by a werewolf.

"Well… well, I don't know whether you know what – what stitches are?" Mr. Weasley asked carefully.

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together, but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be _that_ stupid-" Mrs. Weasley half yelled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all jumped up and damn near sprinted for the door, which was open since Sora, Riku, and Kairi had just bolted out of it. The door swung closed to the sound of Mrs. Weasley yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"So… tea?" Hermione asked, looking around the group.

"Fifth floor," Harry said and started toward the staircase.

"And you know that because…?" Sora asked, looking at the boy.

"The sign at the front desk said so," Harry replied.

They reached the fourth floor after an incident with the portraits on the wall yelling to Ron that he was seriously ill and needed to be treated as they had mistaken his freckles for something else. Everyone tried desperately to keep a straight face as they walked.

The Hogwarts trio came to a pause, however, on the fourth floor, all three staring at a man with wavy blond hair.

"Professor Lockheart!" Hermione said in shock.

"Well, hello there!" the man said as he came up to the group, "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

Confusion crossed Sora's, Kairi's, and Riku's faces and Harry leaned over, muttering to Ginny, "Hasn't changed much, has he?"

A very awkward conversation followed, where it became very clear that the man before them had, had some sort of damage done to his memories. A healer came out of the room and started gently chiding the man for wandering away, that is, until she saw the rest of them and her eyes lit up, clearly having thought they were there to visit the man. Ron tried to protest but it died in his throat at the smile the woman gave him. With a sigh the group allowed themselves to be taken into the ward where the man was supposed to be.

As soon as they entered, the man started signing a pile of photos and dropping them into Ginny's lap as he cheerfully started talking, "You can put them in envelopes. I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail. …Gladys Gudgeon writes _weekly_… I just wish I knew _why_…"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi exchanged looks and jumped when the man behind them _barked_. It was the next sentence that made Sora actually turn around though, and he wasn't the only one.

"And – oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

Harry and Ron had turned around with Sora, which meant that they all caught sight of-

"_Neville!" _Ron cried, causing the poor boy to jump and flinch as though someone had attacked him.

Upon realizing who was there, Neville looked as though he desperately wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Harry had stood and was moving forward to introduce himself to what Sora assumed to be Neville's grandmother. Sora watched Neville slowly become more and more red and wondered what was wrong with the boy. He found out a moment later when Ron loudly said, "What? Is that your _dad _down the end Neville?"

Riku covered his face with his hand and Sora noticed that Harry looked as though he was trying to find some way to smack Ron without anyone else seeing. Rather suddenly Mrs. Longbottom looked enraged and went off on her grandson about how he should be proud of his parents, to which he weakly replied he was, but it seemed she was not yet done.

"My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Sora's eye flew wide and Hermione and Ginny both covered their mouths in horror. Kairi gave a small gasp from next to Sora. The woman's speech was cut off as Neville's mother walked over to them and held out her hand toward Neville, seeming unable to speak.

"Again? Very well, Alice dear, very well – Neville, take it, whatever it is…"

They all watched as the woman dropped a wrapper into the boy's hand as though it were some sort of gift and Sora felt his heart wrench as he heard a very quiet, "Thanks Mum."

Neville then looked up at the room, no longer looking shy but as though he dared any of them to laugh. No one looked remotely amused. The grandmother then said they were going to take their leave and told Neville to throw the wrapper away, but Sora saw the boy slip the wrapper into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kairi blinking back tears. The door shut and silence fell over them. They were silent as they made their way back to the rest of their group.


	7. Break Out

A/N: Still own nothing, still can find everything in chapter 1.

Ch. 7: Break Out

Mr. Weasley returned home from the hospital the day before they were all to return to Hogwarts. Most of the day was spent finding items that had gotten strewn across the house in the time they had spent there. They took something called the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts, which had once again proved to be an interesting experience. Sora was sad to be leaving Kairi and Riku again, he had enjoyed hanging out with them over the break, but the last thing they needed was another excuse as to why two _more _exchange students were coming to the school so late in the year.

Sora spent most of the ride getting off the floor, as the bus seemed to lurch and fling people every few feet. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one having issues as he watched Harry grab a candle bracket to keep himself standing. Donald was muttering curses every few minutes while Goofy seemed to find the ride rather fun. Sora supposed it could have been fun, if he had been able to stay in his seat that is. A loud BANG shot through the night and all the chairs went sliding across the bus so Sora suddenly found himself sitting next to Hermione when he had been in between Donald and Goofy.

Soon enough they arrived at Hogwarts and Sora had never been so happy to be on solid (non-moving) ground. Mind you, it was frozen, slippery ground so they all still ended up on their asses at least once, but it was better than the Knight Bus.

* * *

The first Monday after they had returned to school, Harry disappeared for the evening. Ron and Hermione weren't at all concerned so Sora assumed they knew where he had gone. Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined Ron and Hermione in the library that evening to work on the pile of homework they had received from Umbridge; nearly every other fifth year was in there with them. Some time during the course of their work, Harry walked in and took a seat next to Sora, who was sitting across from Ron and Hermione. He did a double take upon seeing the boy.

"What happened to you?"

Ron and Hermione both looked up at Sora's words, Hermione instantly asking, "Are you alright?"

Harry seemed flustered, puzzled by his own feelings as he changed his answer before he even finished it, "Listen… I've just realized something…"

Donald frowned as the boy explained the conclusion he had come to. He had found out where the thing that Voldermort was searching for was (something that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had learned about from the Order). Hermione quickly jumped in, remembering something she had read in the paper about an Order member being arrested for trying to get into the Ministry. Sora stopped listening though as he turned to watch the boy next to him who was rubbing his forehead as though he was in pain.

Hermione seemed to have noticed as well, "Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

The boy waved her off and the three of them stood to go back to the common room. Sora quickly turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Think we should tell the King?" he asked quietly as the librarian walked near their table.

"Probably," Donald agreed, "that sounds like something they need to know."

"But they already know where it is," Goofy pointed out.

"But they were keeping it from those three, which means they didn't want them to know," Sora argued.

"Right," Donald agreed, "We'll write him a letter. Just remember, the mail is being read so be careful of what you say."

Sora nodded as he pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began writing.

* * *

The next morning more bad new arrived via the _Daily Prophet_. Across the front of it were pictures of many men and women and across the top of the pictures, in big bold letters, were the words _Mass Breakout From Azkaban_. Sora heard Hermione yelp loudly as she saw her own copy of the _Prophet_ (Donald had ordered his own while they were on break to keep them all in the loop). Sora and Goofy both leaned over to read the _Prophet _with Donald who was angling it so all three of them could read.

Sora heard Harry hissing things a few seats over and had no doubt in his mind that it was about the Ministry blaming this on Sirius. The three had just finished the article when they heard Hermione make another noise.

"Oh my-"

"What now?" Harry asked in an anxious tone, the first article having clearly put him on guard.

Donald tapped Sora's shoulder and he looked back and saw just what Hermione had been talking about. A potted plant had killed a man.

Sora frowned a little before asking quietly, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He was in that bed next to the guy who lost his memory," Goofy whispered back.

Sora remembered now, they had all seen the plant arrive, "We were right there," he whispered in shock.

"Sora," Donald said in a warning tone, knowing Sora was going to start blaming himself.

Sora wasn't listening though, he was listening to Ron and Harry who were talking about the Bode, "-he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy, both of whom nodded, "I haven't sent that letter yet, and Valentine's Day is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" nods from both of them again, "I think we should ask the King to come so we can talk to him in person. We can't get all this to him in a letter."

The other two nodded in agreement and stood with Sora as he went to go and add the request to his letter.

* * *

The school was brimming with news of the escaped Death Eaters by the end of the week. Wild rumors were flying from every direction, getting more ridiculous as the days passed. Sora, personally, was sick and tired of being told a Death Eater was going to try and kill him in his sleep like Sirius had done to Ron third year. Sora had asked Ron about that and it turned out that Sirius hadn't wanted to kill Ron, just his rat who was a Death Eater in disguise.

This place was so weird.

The King had agreed to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Hogsmeade Valentine's Day weekend, much to their relief, and had said that Riku and Kairi would be joining him since they wanted to see this world.

Not long after the breakout, Umbridge, much to Sora's dislike, put a new decree in place. It made it so no teacher couldn't tell any of the students anything that didn't pertain to the subject they were teaching. While most students made a joke of it, Sora saw it as a rather clever move on her part. He could no longer ask the Order members about anything they knew about the breakout.

Students all over the school who had, had relatives killed by the Death Eaters who had broken out quickly became popular within the school. Everywhere they went people tried to talk to them about the horrible things that had happened to the people they cared about with complete disregard for the students' feelings. Sora soon found himself telling everyone to leave those kids alone and found that many sought him out when they were under verbal attacks.

"And I don't know how you stand it, it's horrible," said Susan Bones, a girl in their year, to Harry one Herbology class.

She, of course, had been talking to Harry who was under just as many attacks as the rest of them. New rumors were flying around, many of the students now wondering if the boy wasn't such a liar after all. According to Ron and Hermione, Harry was used to the whispers though; they had been following him every year he had attended Hogwarts. Sora thought he would have gone insane by now.

The breakout had made Umbridge even more unbearable than before; something most of the student body hadn't thought possible. It seemed that a breakout happening right under the Ministry's nose had made her even more determined to make them all obey her. So far she was doing a rather nice job of keeping them under her finger; at least so she thought. She had yet to catch the members of D.A., much to their pleasure, and they intended to keep it that way.

The whole group so students seemed even more determined than before now that so many of the Death Eaters had escaped. Especially those who had relatives killed or injured by them. Neville was making astounding progress, clearly determined to make sure what had happened to his parents wasn't going to be for nothing. Sora and Goofy were finally getting the hang of using a wand and were catching on to the spells much faster than they had been before.

Time flew by between all the homework they were given, regular detentions for everyone, and the D.A. meetings. February 14th was rather suddenly upon them and Sora woke up excited at the thought of spending the day away from the horrible toad and with his friends. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked along Hogsmeade looking rather like children as they gazed at everything around them. Sora looked up as he heard Harry's voice and saw him looking at a poster and talking to a girl that Sora recognized as Cho Chang from the D.A. meetings.

"It's funny, isn't it, remember when Sirius Black escaped and there were dementors all ever Hogsmeade looking for him? And now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and their aren't dementors anywhere…" Cho said quietly to Harry as they stared at what Sora could now see was a wanted poster.

"What's a dementor?" Sora asked, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"I donno," Goofy answered with a shrug.

"Maybe the King will know," Donald replied, "Common, we're going to be late."

"Right," Sora agreed as he followed the two toward the Three Broomsticks, the place they had all agreed to meet at.

* * *

Sora grinned as soon as he spotted the group of three, sitting at a table near the back of the pub. He walked over to them, Donald and Goofy trailing right behind.

"Hey Sora," Riku greeted upon seeing the boy.

"Hi," Sora replied and sat down in between Riku and Kairi while Donald and Goofy sat on either side of the King.

"What was so important that we had to be told in person Sora?" Mickey started after everyone had settled.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy launched into an explanation of what they had over heard over the last few weeks and what Harry had figured out. They also explained the new decree and the fact that the owls were being read by Umbridge.

"That… is a problem," the King agreed once they had finished, "we're going to need some way to keep you guys in the loop and if we can't do it through the teachers or mail…"

"Harry! Harry over here!"

The whole table turned to see Hermione sitting one table over with a woman Sora didn't know and Luna Lovegood, another D.A. member.

"Who's that?" Donald asked, eyeing the woman who was sitting there.

Silence met his question as none of them had an answer.

"What are you up to?" Harry said in a suspicious tone as he took a seat, looking from one person to another.

The group listened for a moment and got the impression that the woman sitting there was a reporter of some sort. Their jaws dropped, however, once they realized what Hermione wanted the reporter for. Harry's and the reporter's did too, both of them staring at Hermione in shock.

"You _want_ me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" the reporter asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied.

"Uh…" Riku said quietly, looking at the King, "Should we let them do that?"

Mickey sat for a moment, contemplating, "I think it would be best to get the story out there. The more people who believe the boy, the more who are protected from the danger that lies ahead."

They all sat in silence as they listened to Harry explain what had happened that night. There were a few parts where Kairi had to bite back a gasp. Sora felt his jaw clench and he turned to look at Mickey.

"I hope you're right."


	8. Caught

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 8: Caught

Not too long after the interview, _The Quibbler_ (Luna's father's magazine) printed it and Harry found himself surrounded by owls one morning, each carrying a letter addressed to him. Instantly Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George dug into the letters and started to help Harry read them. Sora and Donald soon found themselves reading them as well. Every time someone said that they believed Harry, Sora's heart swelled; it had worked, it had really worked. His heart quickly dropped though as Umbridge came up behind them.

Apparently Harry didn't care though has he threw his copy of _The Quibbler _at her and ignored her telling him he was banned from Hogsmeade. The woman strode off in a huff, _Quibbler_ in hand, and not a few hours later a new decree had been put into place banning _The Quibbler _from being read.

Like wildfire every single person in the school found some way to read _The Quibbler_ and was discussing it everywhere. This seemed to make Umbridge irate as she stopped people at random and looked through all their books to try and find the magazine. Sora had no idea how everyone was doing it, but they were somehow reading the magazine without having it.

It was brilliant.

Even the teachers were rewarding Harry for the interview in very discrete manners that didn't go against any dumb decree. Sora happily sent a letter to the King telling him that it had worked and now even some of the people who had screamed at Harry and called him a liar were coming up to him and saying sorry for not believing him. There was a huge celebration in the Common Room that night which Sora rather enjoyed. By the time he went up to bed though, his happiness had diminished. Someone was yelling.

He jogged the rest of the stairs to find that it was Harry who had been yelling and Ron was trying to untangle the boy from his sheets.

"Bode was bewitched to remove something?" Ron said, clearly unaware of Sora's presence, "But – Harry, that's got to be-"

"The weapon, I know," Harry cut in.

Sora walked into the room in order to get out of Dean and Seamus' way. The boy tried to pretend he hadn't over heard the two, but this new information was distressing. Bode had been killed, no doubt by a Death Eater, after he had been sent to the hospital for trying to steal something for Voldermort while under his control. This was bad. And Sora really wished that they had figured out some way to contact the King without Umbridge knowing.

* * *

Sora told Donald and Goofy what he had overheard the night before as they made their way through the courtyard.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, "this is bad."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "and we have no way to tell the King."

Silence fell over the group as they made their way through the corridors, trying to ignore the loud sound of 'Weasley is our King' that was being sung by every passing Slytherin, just as they had been since Gryffindor had lost the last Quidditch match.

* * *

It was during dinner a few weeks later that a scream came from the entrance hall and made Sora, Donald, and Goofy run out to see what was happening (along with most of the student body, though they went for other reasons). Sora was surprised to find that it was not some Heartless attacking someone, but rather Umbridge talking to a hysterical Trelawney.

Sora watched as McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd to get to Trelawney and comfort her. There was some sort of sick pleasure in Umbridge's eyes that made Sora want to throw his keyblade at her. In fact there was a small voice in the back of his head that was telling him he had a clear shot and if he did it fast enough most of the people around him wouldn't realize what happened.

Dumbledore spoke from behind Sora, making the boy jump and look up at the man as he instructed McGonagall to take Trelawney back to her tower. Sora watched the poor woman go before turning back to the evil woman who was now arguing with Dumbledore.

"You've found -? _You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two-"

Dumbledore cut her off, "-the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the headmaster is unable to find one."

Sora felt himself grin as Dumbledore introduced their new Divination teacher who happened to be a centaur, or so Donald muttered to Sora as the half horse half man walked into the castle. The look on Umbridge's face was priceless, but a little voice came back to him as he remembered hearing Hermione say how much Umbridge hated half- breeds. He doubted that this would end well.

* * *

A few weeks later, there was another Heartless attack. This time it was the Neoshadows. Luckily no one else had been around since most of the students were too busy studying for the up coming exams.

"I think," Donald said, once the banished the Heartless he was fighting, "that they were having trouble getting through all the defenses around the school."

"Maybe," Sora agreed, slashing through the Heartless with the Ultima Keyblade (after the first attack he had taken to carrying the charm around with him).

"Or maybe there's something in the forest that was taking them down," Goofy offered, "and that's why they had to send stronger Heartless."

Sora slashed through the last of them and nodded, "That seems likely," he said, looking out at the forest, "But if the Neoshadows can get through then we're going to have to be on guard at all times."

Donald and Goofy nodded and the three made their way quickly back to the castle, hoping no one had saw them.

* * *

A few weeks later, Harry deemed the D.A. group ready to attempt a Patronus Charm. Sora was happily watching a white smoke like substance come from his wand when the door suddenly opened and closed. He looked around and saw that Harry was searching for whoever had walked in as well. It took him a moment but he looked down and spotted a small creature with large ears and tennis ball sized eyes.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said, clearly relieved that it was someone he knew, "What are you – What's wrong?"

Now everyone was watching the exchange between the two. The room had gone silent and dark. The thing started to talk but stopped mid-sentence and tried to ram his head into the wall. Harry had apparently been expecting this as he grabbed Dobby to keep him from hurting himself.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"

Dobby bashed himself in the nose with his fist and Harry grabbed that too.

"Who is 'she' Dobby?" Harry asked, clearly understanding what was going on better than the rest of them.

Rather suddenly horror crossed Harry's face as it clicked into place, "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded and Harry clicked everything else into place rather quickly, "Is she coming?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby cried out.

Harry rather quickly stood to face the rest of them, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

Instantly everyone shot to the door. Sora saw Harry pick up Dobby and ran with him in his arms, talking quietly to him. Sora wasn't sure what he said, but it made Dobby happy and he took off to hide. It was total chaos as everyone ran to the nearest place they could to hide. Rather suddenly Sora found himself sailing across the floor as he felt something grab his ankle and then apparently let go since he slid a few feet down the corridor. He wasn't the only one as he saw Harry come sliding up next to him.

"PROFESSOR!" Draco Malfoy yelled and Umbridge came around the corner, looking like it was Christmas.

Umbridge pulled both boys to their feet and held their upper arms in a grip that was rather painful. Sora rather suddenly found himself being drug to the Headmaster's office and just hoped that no one else had been caught. Sora was relieved to see that none of the others were in the Headmaster's office, although there were more adults than he liked. Judging by the look on Harry's face, they were in a whole lot of trouble.

"I expect you know why you're here?" A man asked, clearly in charge of the other people within the room (excluding McGonagall of course).

"No," Harry said, much to Sora's surprise.

"You _don't _know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," Harry repeated, looking defiant not to mention annoyed.

"And you?" the man asked, looking at Sora.

"Not a clue," Sora responded, thinking it best to follow Harry's lead.

A girl was brought in, and Sora had no idea who it was a first since she had a hood on, but it was pulled down to reveal a member of D.A. who Sora was sure was Cho's friend. Across her face in what appeared to be purple pimples was the word SNEAK. Sora suddenly congratulated Hermione on her brilliance for making everyone sign a spelled piece of paper.

An argument broke out amongst the adults about corruption at the Ministry and Umbridge was just getting into it and going on about how Harry had persuaded students to meet to learn spells that were not Ministry approved when Dumbledore cut her off.

"I think you'll find you are wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore said quietly, but effectively cutting her off.

Sora and Harry stared at Dumbledore and wondered how on earth he was going to get them out of this. Apparently so did the man as he made a joke of it.

A red headed boy who was near by where Harry and Sora had removed themselves from Umbridge's grasp laughed, "Oh, very good, Minister, very good."

Harry looked like he wanted to harm the boy, but Sora felt his blood run cold. This was the Minister of Magic? The Dumbledore did something truly remarkable; he caught the Minister in his own word game, something that Sora congratulated him for silently. Umbridge then rounded on the girl (Marietta was it?), and demanded that she tell them if the D.A. meetings had been going on the past six months.

Sora held his breath and could tell that Harry next to him was doing the same. Slowly, the girl shook her head and Sora could have danced and cheered. Umbridge, however, was having none of it. She grabbed the girl and began shaking her. Everyone in the room moved toward the two but Dumbledore was the quickest and Umbridge rather suddenly released the girl.

Just when they thought that they had gotten away with it, Umbridge pulled out the paper that had each and every one of their names on it. Sora silently cursed everything to hell and back and heard the voice that he had heard before offer him some more foul curses. The Dumbledore did the unthinkable. He took all the blame. He said that he was the one who had devised this and that tonight was to be their first meeting.

"NO!" Harry shouted rather suddenly, making Sora jump.

The Minister was ignoring him however, completely focused upon Dumbledore, "Weasley!"

Sora turned to look at the red headed boy who had responded to his name and rather suddenly knew that the boy was none other that Percy Weasley. Sora suddenly felt as though he wanted to harm the boy and once again that voice offered suggestions as to how to do it. Sora turned back to the conversation just in time to see a streak of silver light and a loud bang that resulted in the floor shaking.

Sora felt himself pushed to the ground and felt Harry fall with him as another silver flash went through the room. There was yelling followed by a screech and the room filled with dust. Then there was the sound of glass shattering and footsteps. Then all was silent. Sora turned to see McGonagall holding himself, Harry, and Marietta to the floor, out of harms way. Sora always knew that he liked her.

"Are you alright?"

Sora looked up to see Dumbledore standing before them. Behind him the office was completely destroyed and everyone else was knocked out cold. Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall and Sora half listened as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. A large red bird suddenly swooped over to them and Dumbledore grabbed its tail. With a flash of fire the man was gone and the others were getting up.

They took to the stairs immediately, but the Minster paused to sneer at McGonagall, "Better get them off to bed."

McGonagall stood and ushered the three out of the room, Sora feeling as though something very hard was in his stomach.


	9. Easter

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 9: Easter

The next morning Sora saw something that made him want to smash the notice board to pieces. Umbridge was the new Headmaster. There was nothing left to save them from her reign of terror.

The whole school was buzzing with Dumbledore's escape and everyone kept cornering Sora and Harry to ask them if what they were hearing was true. Which, to both or their surprise, it was for the most part.

They were all walking back from Herbology with Ernie Macmillan when more bad news met them. They had been discussing how Umbridge couldn't get into the Headmaster's office and Hermione was cursing her when Malfoy had threatened to take points. An uproar met this with them telling Malfoy he couldn't do that since he wasn't a teacher.

He smirked, "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

He never got to finish what he was saying as Hermione cut across him sharply, "The _what_?"

They all looked horrified as he explained to them what it was and docked them all points, basically for existing. Needless to say, their group was furious and judging by the amount of points that had been taken from the rest of the school, they weren't the only ones. Fred and George actually went as far as to start pulling pranks that would get them expelled since they had every intention of leaving as soon as they made Umbridge's life hell anyway.

Sora and Harry soon found themselves sitting in Umbridge's office (much to their dislike) and being offered a drink as she wished to discuss the 'distressing events' of the night before. Both had refused but she insisted in a manner that made it clear it was an order, not a request. Sora watched Harry pretend to drink it out of the corner of his eye and decided that was wise and did the same. Knowing her she had probably poisoned it.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" she asked in a tone that said she actually expected them to tell her.

Sora just shrugged, he really didn't know, and Harry just looked up at her, "No idea."

The next question threw both of them for a loop, "Kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."

"I don't know," Harry said a little too quickly, but Sora couldn't blame him.

Umbridge looked at Sora expectantly, "How should I know?" Sora asked, "I transferred here."

She pursed her lips at both of them and rather suddenly there was a loud _BOOM!_ The office shook and Umbridge gripped her desk to stay upright. While she was distracted both Harry and Sora dumped their drinks into the nearest vase. The sounds of people running and screaming on the floors below them met their ears and they were ordered to go to lunch. They looked at each other as soon as Umbridge left and followed her. It didn't take long to find out what had happened. The next floor down was full of fireworks going off.

Sora was trying very hard not to laugh as the fireworks tried to attack Umbridge before heading to the next floor. Umbridge and Filtch (whom had ran over) tried to stun the fireworks, which just made them explode. Harry started laughing and grabbed Sora's arm, leading him down the corridor to a hidden doorway where they found Fred and George.

"Brilliant!" Sora said to them quietly.

They were both laughing so hard they were crying and George said quietly, "I hope she tries to Vanish them next… they'll multiply by ten every time you try…"

The rest of the day the fireworks burned, disrupting classes. Though, the teachers didn't seem to care. In fact they seemed to take some sort of sick joy in having to get Umbridge to get rid of the stray fireworks. Sora thought he could have kissed Professor Flitwick when he heard him say to Umbridge, "I could have gotten rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the _authority_…"

The Gryffindor Tower was alive with cheers that night as everyone congratulated Fred and George on the fireworks. The fireworks went off for the whole night, a few of them having escaped to the grounds so that they could be seen from the windows. Needless to say, nothing could destroy Sora's good mood that night.

* * *

Easter holidays meant that Sora got to go back to London with Donald and Goofy for a few days. Upon their arrival, they were asked what the hell was happening. Sora told the group what had happened from the time Dobby walking into the Room of Requirement to now.

Goofy laughed, "Fred and George were the ones who set off all those fireworks?"

Sora grinned, "Yup, and you can buy your own case if you want."

Mickey was looking thoughtful, "So, Dumbledore didn't say where he was going?"

Sora shook his head, "Just said that he wasn't coming here."

Kairi was looking thoughtful, "You said she was forcing you guys to drink when she was questioning you?"

Sora nodded and Riku frowned, "You think it was spiked with something?"

"Harry thought so," Sora said with absolute certainly, "he refused to drink it and then pretended to drink it when she demanded that we have a drink."

"Did you drink it?" Mickey asked looking worried.

Sora shook his head, "Nope, I figure I should follow Harry's lead since he seems to know what's going on more than I do."

"Why would she ask about Sirius though?" Riku frowned.

"She said that she knows he was talking to someone through the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace," Sora replied.

"I can't believe she's the new Headmaster," Kairi said with disgust, she was still mad at the woman for scarring Sora.

Sora's grin widened, "Yeah, but the Headmaster's office refuses to let her in."

The rest of the room grinned with him for a moment before they fell back into talking about more pressing issues. Sora told them about what Harry had dreamed all those weeks ago about Bode and the fact that a group of Neoshadows had appeared on the grounds. He then gave the King their theories as to why there are so few of them attacking.

"That may be," Mickey said nodding, "if that's the case then we're going to have to worry now that Dumbledore's gone."

Sora suddenly remembered something that he had meant to tell Mickey back in the Three Broomsticks but had been distracted from by the arrival of Harry, "Your Majesty, do you know what a dementor is?"

Mickey frowned, "Why do you ask Sora?"

"Because Harry was saying how when Sirius escaped from Azkaban there were dementors everywhere looking for him and there aren't any around now that ten Death Eaters have escaped. I think he thinks they're working with Voldermort," Sora said worriedly.

"That is very possible. Dementors are horrible creatures that feed off of despair and can suck out your soul if they're given the chance," Mickey replied, looking grim, "They also guard Azkaban, so that may be why so many of the Death Eaters were able to get out."

"Do you think… that the Heartless are being sent by Voldermort or are they acting on their own?" Sora asked, not sure where the question had come from.

"Judging by their behavior, I'd have to say that they're working with Voldermort," Mickey said sadly.

Sora's hands clenched into fists, "We have to _do _something. I don't care about some stupid tests and I don't care if that woman expels me, I just want to fight and win."

"I know Sora," Riku said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and Sora slumped a little.


	10. Voices

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 10: Voices

Sora was not happy to be returning to Hogwarts. He did not want to be stuck with that woman and he didn't want to be left in the dark about what was happening. And he _really _didn't want to sit in a room for a required career consultation.

It wasn't so bad at first since McGonagall knew as well as he did that this whole thing as just for show, but then Umbridge walked into the room and Sora really wanted nothing more than to walk out of the room. Or hit her with the keyblade, he doubted that McGonagall would mind. Considering the hell Umbridge was putting her through, she might even help him.

"_Are you sure you don't want a cough drop?"_ McGonagall asked as Umbridge, once again, gave a fake cough to get her attention.

Sora would have found it funny if he had not been forced to stay there. As though someone was granting him a wish, McGonagall dismissed him and he ran for it only to groan upon realizing that he had Umbridge next. He walked to class and sat next to Donald who gave him a worried look. Sora shook his head and knew that if Donald was giving him that look, he must have looked pissed.

He spent most of class glaring at the text in front of him feeling useless and like he wasn't making any difference at all. It was frustrating.

Class ended in chaos as screams and yells echoed through the school seconds after the bell rang. Sora saw Harry shoot down the hall in the opposite direction. He frowned ever so slightly but got caught in the chaos that was surrounding him. By the time he was able to pull himself free of the flow, he found himself standing in the entrance hall with the rest of the school. He saw Harry appear toward the back of the group looking like he had narrowly escaped being caught doing something.

In the center of the crowd were Fred and George, looking rather trapped as the poltergeist bobbed above their heads.

"So!" Umbridge cried making Sora jump since he had not seen the woman, "You think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp?"

_Swamp_? Sora mentally echoed and that little voice in his head started cracking up, which Sora found odd since he, himself, was too worried to find the whole thing funny.

"I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…" Filch said causing Sora to pale.

Whips? They were going to punish them with _whips? _The voice in his head instantly stopped laughing and Sora got the distinct feeling it was sitting up straighter, more alert.

Sora made a mental note to consult the King on his sanity the next time he saw him.

"_Accio Brooms!_" the twins yelled together rather suddenly and Sora saw Harry move out of the way just in time as George and Fred's brooms came flying toward them, the chain that had been holding them still attached.

The two got upon their brooms and took off into the sky yelling one last thing to the poltergeist, "Give her hell Peeves!"

Peeves saluted them both as they flew off, cheers echoing throughout the halls as every student cheered them on.

* * *

The aftermath of the Weasley twins leaving was hysterical. Not only was there still a swamp on the fifth floor that no one seemed to know how to get rid of, but everyone was rising up and pulling pranks left and right. Even the teachers were turning a blind eye toward the pranks that were being pulled and Hermione swore up and down that she heard McGonagall helping Peeves cause mayhem. Sora felt his spirits lifting again and they would have stayed lifted if it weren't for the fact that he walked into his room to find a Heartless tearing up his bed.

"Hey!" Sora shouted before banishing the Heartless.

He looked around the room to find everyone's stuff scattered all over the place. Apparently his bed had been one of the last that the Heartless had decided to go through. But what was it looking for? And, more importantly, how did it get inside?

Donald came up the stairs a few minutes later and gaped at the destruction, "Sora, what happened?"

"A Heartless was in here tearing everything up," Sora responded, letting the keyblade disappear from his hand.

"A Heartless? In the castle?" Donald said in obvious shock.

"Looks like the King was right, without Dumbledore here we do have something to worry about."

Sora quickly told the other boys in his dorm that he didn't know what happened and that it was like that when he came in, which was only half true. They spent a whole afternoon going through everything on the floor and returning the belongings to the rightful person. Sora was dismayed to see that the pocket on his shorts had been ripped at and that Kairi's lucky charm was no longer in there.

He searched the room again once everyone else (except Donald and Harry) had left but couldn't find it anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked as he finished putting his things back in his trunk.

"A gift Kairi gave me. She told me not to lose it, it was her lucky charm that she made out of the shells from back home," Sora said in a rather depressed tone.

"You mean the one that looks like a star?" Donald asked from where he was sitting on his bed.

Sora nodded, "It was in the pocket of my shorts, but the pocket's torn and now it's gone. I think the Heartless-"

"Heartless?" Harry cut in, "That's what did this?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, it was in here when I came in."

"What do you think it was looking for?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I donno," Sora answered, "but I wish I did."

* * *

Gryffindor won the Qudditch Cup which lead to much celebrating. Sora didn't really care but seeing as both Ron and Ginny were on the team, he gave his congratulations to them.

Sora did not stick around though, he went to meet Donald and Goofy in the library; one of the only places they could still talk. Donald and Sora explained to Goofy about the Heartless appearing in their room and how it seemed to be looking for something.

"What could it have been looking for?" Goofy asked.

Sora closed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair, "Well, it had to have taken the shell charm since it's gone…"

"Maybe it was looking for you Sora," Goofy offered.

"Just one? Nah…" Sora said with a slight shake if his head.

"Maybe they were looking for something about you for Voldermort," Donald said quietly.

Sora did not like the sound of that, but it was the most plausible thing they had thought of so far. Sora let out a tired groan and put his head in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Destiny Islands and enjoy the beach.

_I quite agree_, the voice in his head said with a grin.

Sora slowly looked up at Donald and Goofy, almost afraid to ask the question that had been bothering him since Fred and George had made their escape, "Hey… guys?"

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked, noting the hesitant tone in Sora's voice.

"Is… I…" he seemed to be unable to find a way to ask what he wanted to ask so he sighed and tried again, "I've been hearing voices."

"Voices?" Donald echoed, leaning over the table.

"Yeah, ever since Trelawney was fired there's been this little voice in the back of my head. At first I thought it was just like my inner voice, but it seems to have its own personality. It can hear my thoughts and it responds to them. A minute ago it _grinned _at me," Sora said, sounding slightly distressed.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. Neither of them had any words of comfort for their friend.


	11. OWLs

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 11: O.W.L.s

Panic had taken the fifth years by storm as O.W.L.s were upon them. Not that this affected Sora, Donald, or Goofy any. Everyone around them, however, seemed to have lost their minds. Everyone was studying day and night, in the halls, at breakfast, and under their desks during class. It was insanity and Sora was glad that he didn't have to worry about it.

Sora found himself having to take the test even though he was not a real student. To not take them would blow his cover and he could not afford that. Much to his surprise he knew quiet a few of the answers from D.A. meetings and talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The practical was the one he was worried about since he didn't know how to do the spells, just had heard of them.

He was relieved to see the other students messing up as well; it made him feel a little less stupid. Overall he felt he did well considering and he wasn't nearly as stressed as everyone else who left the exam and went straight back to studying. Donald had commented on how they were going to hurt themselves if they didn't start sleeping and eating.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts exam was the easiest by far in Sora's opinion. He could do these spells rather well thanks to Harry and was proud to show them off. In fact, Sora took to showing off a little, casting a Patronus charm much to the examiner's delight. Sora grinned cockily at Umbridge who was watching them all take the exam and she glared back at him.

Sora knew for a fact that he failed the Potions test, and honestly didn't care. He didn't have too much trouble brewing the potion though as Donald had been showing him how to do it when they were partnered up. He thought he had done decently there at least.

Astronomy, however, had proved to be much more dramatic than any of them had expected. Part way through the exam the doors below them opened and many figures walked out onto the lawn. Sora, not even bothering to pretend to still be doing the exam as Harry was, watched the scene play out below him.

The six people, one of which Sora would have bet his life on being Umbridge, were making their way toward Hagrid's hut. He watched Harry freeze, his quill suspended over his chart as he watched them knock on Hagrid's door. A roar echoed across the grounds, and many of the other students turned to look down at the grounds.

_BANG!_

A chorus of "ouch!" came from all over as several people jumped, poking themselves in the eye with their telescope. Hagrid's door flew open and Sora stared, suddenly having a hard time breathing.

All six of the people were trying to stun Hagrid and Sora vaguely heard Hermione shout, "No!" and the examiner scold her for talking during the exam. No one seemed to hear him though as they all watched the grounds below. Sora's breath caught as he watched Hagrid throw the person who had stunned his dog ten feet away. The doors slammed open again and a single figure came marching across the grounds.

It took Sora a moment but he realized it was McGonagall who was shouting at Umbridge, "How dare you! How _dare _you! Leave him alone! _Alone _I say!"

She started to say something else but it was cut off by the Gryffindor girls screaming as at least four stunning spells hit McGonagall and knocked her to the ground where she stopped moving. Sora wanted to scream with them. The examiner seemed to have also forgotten about the exam as he started yelling as well. The Sora saw something that made his blood freeze, Umbridge made a motion and Heartless were surrounding Hagrid.

Sora spun around to see that Donald had also been watching and the two shot toward the stairs, ignoring the protests of the examiner behind him.

* * *

They ran into Goofy on their way down the stairs and pulled him with them, not even bothering to explain what was going on. They made it to the grounds in time to see Hagrid run off through the school gates, his still stunned dog slung over his shoulders. The Heartless looked as though they were about to pursue him so Sora did the only thing he could think of; he threw the Ultima keyblade at them.

Umbridge spun around to face him, her face contorted with rage. Sora made the keyblade disappear before she could see what it was and Donald started shooting spells at the remaining Heartless. Sora _knew _that the fifth years were staring at them from the top of the Astronomy tower, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Enough of this," Umbridge said as she watched the last of the Heartless be destroyed, "You have exams to complete."

The woman strode by them and Sora clenched his fist before muttering quietly to Donald and Goofy, "Is it wrong that I want to throw my keyblade at _her_?"

"No," Donald answered without hesitation, "I can stun her if you want."

"Donald!" Goofy chided him.

Sora turned and saw McGonagall laying a few feet away and started over to her. Donald and Goofy soon followed and the three carried the teacher to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy paced around the Hospital Wing as it was the only place where there was no one but the nurse who was busy with McGonagall. Sora hit his fist into the wall, careful to not actually put a hole in it.

"I knew it!" he hissed to Donald and Goofy, "I knew that woman was evil! She must have been the one to set the Heartless into our room! She-" he cut himself off as something occurred to him, "She has Kairi's charm!"

"Sora…" Donald said carefully, "You're tired and it's late. We should get some sleep."

"…Yeah…" Sora agreed and the three left, waving goodbye to each other once they got to the Hufflepuff common room.

The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly empty. Harry was awake and pacing, looking as though he wanted to go and kill Umbridge himself. He looked up when he saw them come in and instantly pounced.

"She can call Heartless?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Apparently," Sora spat bitterly.

Silence followed before Harry said, "I _knew _she was evil," and headed to bed.

Sora and Donald followed a few minutes later, though Sora did not sleep.


	12. Escape

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 12: Escape

Sora didn't care about the History of Magic exam. He even considered blowing it off but Donald drug him to it saying they didn't need to get into trouble. Sora was glad he came, however, when he saw Harry pass out during the exam. Having shared a room with the boy for nearly a year now, Sora was well aware that the boy was having a vision.

He was proven right when he met up with Harry after the exam and he pulled them all to an empty classroom and began talking without preamble.

"Voldermort's got Sirius."

He was met by five people blinking at him before Ron cried, "_What?_"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at one another as the other three bickered amongst themselves. Sora tilted his head to the side and the three moved toward a corner of the room.

"We have to tell the King!" Sora said instantly.

"But how?" Donald asked, looking worried.

The three jumped as Harry started shouting at Ron and Hermione and then jumped again when the door opened, revealing a nervous looking Ginny with Luna right behind her. After much arguing and debate they came up with a plan. Harry, Hermione, and Sora were going to go to Umbridge's office and try to contact Sirius. The others were going to be lookouts and try to get Umbridge as far from her office as possible.

Sadly, things did not go as planned.

They all got into the office with no problem, something that Sora was suspicious about. Harry even seemed to have gotten to have a conversation of some sort when the door opened and Sora and Hermione were jumped. Sora soon found himself wrestled to the ground by one of the larger Slytherins and glanced up in time to see Harry being jerked back by Umbridge. Hermione was pinned to the wall by a large Slytherin girl and Malfoy was sitting on the windowsill, playing with Harry's wand.

Needless to say, Sora was not pleased with this turn of events. Neither was the voice in his head as it viciously snarled _Bastard_ at the Slytherin who was holding Sora hostage.

The door opened and Sora saw Ginny, Luna, Ron, Donald, and Goofy be man handled into the room, along with Neville for some reason that Sora couldn't figure out at the current time. His question was answered though as the Slytherin holding Ginny told Umbridge that Neville had tried to save Ginny from being caught. Who knew Neville had it in him?

Umbridge sent Malfoy to go and get Snape and everyone (minus Luna who seemed to be spacing out) started to struggle against their captor's hold. Sora quickly became acquainted with the floor as the person holding him shoved his face to the floor in an attempt to keep the boy in his hold. Sora heard Snape arrive and growled quietly as he told Umbridge he did not have anymore Veritaserum, whatever that was, as she had used the last of it on himself and Harry when she had questioned them last.

So she had spiked the drinks with something, it made Sora feel a little less paranoid.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!" Harry yelled rather suddenly.

Sora shifted his face to see that Snape had been about to leave and that Harry had gotten desperate for someone from the Order to know what was happening. Snape left soon after and Sora looked at Harry who seemed to be trying to think up a new plan.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said, almost to herself.

The what? Sora asked, knowing he had heard of it before.

_Torture spell_, the voice in his head provided and Sora ignored the fact that he got the answer from a voice in his head.

"No!" Hermione shrieked and Sora didn't blame her.

Hermione began to cry and Umbridge grinned, "Yes, tell me girl!"

"He was trying to contact Dumbledore," Hermione said tearfully.

Everyone froze and looked up at Hermione, but luckily Umbridge wasn't paying any attention to them. Then Hermione was off and running with a story about how they were trying to find Dumbledore to tell him that the weapon was ready. Sora was trying very hard to look like this story wasn't new to him and could tell he wasn't the only one. Umbridge took Harry and Hermione and had them take her to this secret weapon and Sora wished them both the best of luck.

* * *

They sat in the room in complete silence for a little while before Sora caught Donald's eye. Donald frowned at the boy but gave out a quiet sigh that Sora took to mean 'go ahead'. Sora's hand began to glow and the person holding him jerked back, letting him go in the process. Sora spun and kicked the boy in the stomach before slashing his keyblade at the person who was holding Ginny.

They dropped the girl who fired off a spell at Malfoy and then turned to set the others free. Sora took Harry's wand back from Malfoy before helping the others take the Slytherins down. Ginny retrieved Hermione's wand and the group sprinted away to find Harry and Hermione.

* * *

They found them in the Forbidden Forest trying to figure out what they were going to do without wands. They passed them said wands and Harry and Hermione explained that centaurs carried Umbridge away, much to everyone's delight. Silence fell, however, as they all tried to come up with a way to get to London.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna said as though it was some sort of obvious fact.

An argument broke out during which Ron told Ginny she couldn't come and Harry tried to convince all of them not to come.

Sora cut across Harry before he could even tell him, Donald, and Goofy not to come, "If Heartless show up, you'll need us."

Harry snapped his mouth back shut and made a frustrated noise, "Fine, alright? Fine, you can all come if you can find a way to get to London."

"Well, those might work," Luna said, pointing at the thestrals that were walking toward them.

Harry seemed to have completely given up, "Just pick one and let's go."


	13. Ministry

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 13: Ministry

Sora had to admit that it was an interesting experience flying to London on what appeared to be skeleton horses. Had they been doing it for any other reason, Sora might have enjoyed the experience. As it were, he found himself struggling to sit still. It grew dark as they flew and soon they were able to see the twinkling lights of London. Suddenly the thestrals all dived toward the ground, causing someone to scream. Sora had not given any thought to landing and discovered he did not like landing rather quickly. As soon as they touched down everyone dismounted and Ron kept muttering, "Never again."

"Over here," Harry said and made his way to a telephone booth, "Come _on_!" he said when no one else made a move to follow him.

Sora looked doubtful but some how they all managed to fit their way into the telephone booth. After speaking with a voice that came from nowhere, they all received badges and the telephone booth moved below ground. The booth came to a stop and the group tumbled out and onto the floor. They picked themselves up quickly and followed Harry who led them down to the Department of Mysteries.

They walked into a circular room where they faced dozens of doors. Before anyone could ask which was the right door, the doors started to spin.

"You have got to be joking me," Sora said as they all came to a halt; the doors were identical.

"How are we going to get back out?" Neville asked and everyone else paused for a moment to wonder this.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said, trying to stay focused, "Let's just pick a door, I'll know the right one when I see it."

They walked into a room, which had a large tank in the middle of it and white things swimming in it.

"What are those?" Ron asked quietly.

"Fish?" Ginny offered, which Sora thought was a rather reasonable guess.

"I think – I think they're brains," Hermione said in an odd tone.

"_Brains?_" they all echoed, looking closer at the tank.

Turned out Hermione was right, there were indeed brains swimming in a tank. Had Sora mentioned recently that this place was weird?

_Says the boy who's hearing voices_, the voice in his mind mocked.

_Shut up_, Sora thought forcefully at the voice has he followed the others back to the spinning room to try another door.

Hermione marked the door they had gone through right before the room spun again. Harry chose another door and they all walked through it and came face to face with something that reminded Sora of the Olympus Coliseum. In the center was an archway that seemed to be talking. Sora was glad that Harry could hear it too as Hermione screamed at them that there were no voices. A quick look around told Sora that Ron and Hermione were the only ones who couldn't hear it.

They all made their way back to the room with the doors and they spun again. This time when Harry chose a door, it was locked. He frowned when he found that he couldn't open the door and tried the next door.

"This is it," he said quietly.

They all raced into the room and shelves upon shelves full of what looked like old crystal balls. Everyone had their wands out (except Sora) while Donald had his staff and Goofy had his shield at the ready. They all looked around and Hermione found the way they needed to go so they followed her quickly and quietly.

"He should be here," Harry said, as they arrived at the spot that Harry had seen in his vision.

He started walking around to see if Sirius had been moved, clearly panicking at this point.

"Harry?" Ron called, staring at an orb that was in front of him.

Sora moved to look at it too and his eyes widened, "Its got your name on it."

Harry moved forward to look at the ball himself, "My name?"

Harry reached out to grab it when Neville quietly said, "Don't Harry."

Harry ignored the boy and picked it up anyway. For a moment they all waited for something to happen. When nothing did they relaxed, until someone spoke softly from right behind them.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Sora turned and stared at what seemed to be an older version of Draco Malfoy. The voice inside his head mentally smacked him and said in a 'you-idiot' tone, _Draco Malfoy's dad. Harry named him as a Death Eater in the article._

Sora felt very smart at that point but would have to worry about it later as more and more people emerged out of thin air; their wands were already pointed at the group. They were cornered.

Everyone raised their wands and Sora resisted calling the keyblade. He would save that as a surprise for later. The Death Eaters talked of taking Ginny to torture so Harry would hand over the orb. As one they all moved closer to Ginny and Harry stood right in front of her. Harry decided it was best to keep them all talking while they came up with a plan.

It was working nicely too until he made Bellatrix upset and she tried to attack him. Malfoy sent her spell flying into the shelves, smashing what they were calling prophecies. After a moment Sora heard Hermione make a pained noise and hiss "What?" at Harry who was trying to hold two conversations at once.

After a moment he hissed back, "Smash shelves when I say go."

He kept talking to the Death Eaters as Hermione passed the message along to everyone else. Sora carefully pulled his wand from his pocket, hoping to not be noticed by the Death Eaters.

"NOW!" Harry shouted, cutting off whatever Malfoy was saying.

"_REDUCTO!"_ echoed from everyone at once and shelves all over began exploding.

"RUN!" Harry shouted as the shelves began to fall, showering glass balls down on them.

Everyone spun and ran, not needing to be told twice. They made a hard right at the end of the hall and Sora could see the door they had come in though just up ahead. They ran in and sealed the door shut behind them. Harry looked around and seemed disturbed to find they were missing some people.

"Where are Ginny, Ron, and Luna?" He asked.

"And Donald and Goofy," Sora reminded him.

"They must have gone a different way," Hermione said before Neville shushed her.

Footsteps and shouts came from behind the door they had slammed shut and Sora listened to all the names Malfoy was giving orders to.

"Eleven," Sora said quietly, "Twelve if you count Nott."

"Let's get away from this door," Harry said as he led the way back to the room with the spinning doors.

They didn't make it that far, however, as the door was opened so the group had to dive under the desks. The Death Eaters walked over to where they were hidden and Harry shot a stunning spell at it. The second Death Eater rounded on Hermione, who had crawled out from under the desk, but Sora swiped at him with the keyblade making him fall backward.

There was a shout and a crash from a room nearby and they all spun around and started running down the hallway again. They made it halfway this time before two Death Eaters came running toward them. They quickly veered into a room on the left and spun to seal the door when both Death Eaters came in and yelled "_IMPEDIMENTIA!" _which caused all of them to fly back. Neville flipped over a desk, and Hermione hit the bookshelf, causing books to fall onto her. Harry hit the wall, as did Sora and Sora gave a quiet groan as he saw lights flash in front of him.

"_Silencio!"_ Hermione cried, stopping the Death Eaters from telling anyone else where they were.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry yelled, making the second Death Eater fall, but the first one lunged and attacked Hermione who crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

Sora threw his keyblade at the Death Eater causing him to fall backwards and giving Harry the chance to body bind him as well. Neville crawled out from under the desk, his nose bleeding badly and no doubt broken.

Harry went straight to Hermione, "Hermione, Hermione wake up…"

Neville grabbed Hermione's wrist, "Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is…"

Harry looked relieved and then they all fell silent to listen for anyone else approaching. Quickly Harry and Neville picked up Hermione, Harry handing Neville Hermione's wand since his own had been broken, and walked out with Sora ahead of them since he was the only one with two free hands. They finally were able to make it into the room with the spinning doors and they spun around them, making Sora feel rather ill.

Before they could decide where to go a door opened and Ron, Ginny, and Luna fell in with Donald and Goofy standing right behind them. Ron was giggling hysterically and Harry looked at him rather worriedly.

"Ginny? What happened?" Harry asked, looking at her as best he could while Ron was clutching him.

Ginny shook her head and sat, looking like she was in pain and holding her ankle.

"I think she broke her ankle," Luna said quietly.

"We were chased by four of them," Donald said, "Into what looked like a planetarium-"

Ron cut him off giggling, "We saw Uranus up close! Get it? Ha, ha! We saw Uranus."

"Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's ankle and well…" Luna motioned toward Ginny who still had her eyes closed in pain.

"We donno what they hit Ron with," Goofy said before Harry could even ask, "But it's made him a little loopy."

"Luna, can you help Ginny?" Harry asked as he lifted Ron and put his arm over his shoulder.

Luna nodded and helped Ginny to her feet, leaving Neville to carry Hermione and only Sora, Donald, and Goofy able to protect them.

"_There they are!"_

They all turned to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway across the hall. Spells flew at them and Goofy put up his shield, putting a stop to most of them.

Harry ran forward and threw open the nearest door, dropping Ron into it and then coming back to help Neville get Hermione in. The rest ran for the door and shut the door.

"_Colloportus!"_ Harry shouted, sealing the door shut behind them.

Sora looked around and realized that they were back in the room with the brains. Neville, Luna, and Harry went around to all the doors in the room, sealing them as well. However, the Death Eaters were faster. Luna went flying back with a cry and five Death Eaters made their way into the room. Luna flipped over a desk and went still once she hit the floor.

"Hey look!" Ron shouted rather suddenly, "Brains! Look at them all! _Accio Brain!_"

The whole room froze and turned to watch as a brain came out over the top of the tank. It flew at Ron who was laughing again and he reached out to touch it.

"RON, NO!" Harry yelled, but it was too late.

The tentacles from the brain rapidly wrapped around Ron's arm and then made their way around his chest. Harry tried to fire a spell at it, but it wasn't working. A Death Eater stunned Ginny and Neville tried to stun them back but his broken nose was making it so he couldn't say the spell right. Sora watched Harry sprint from the room, holding the prophecy high with hopes of drawing the Death Eaters away from them. It worked too and Sora ran over, using his keyblade to free Ron from the brain.

Then he, Donald, Goofy, and Neville ran after Harry. Sora noticed a moment too late that there was suddenly no more floor and the four of them went crashing down into the room that had the archway in it. They were surrounded by laughing Death Eaters and they all moved so they were standing back to back.

"So… who's got a plan?" Sora asked quietly.


	14. Help

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. Sorry, this one's _really _short, but I couldn't resist ending it there

Ch. 14: Help

Harry gripped the prophecy tightly for a moment before holding it out toward Malfoy in what was obviously defeat. Just then two doors burst open and Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and a man that Sora recognized as Kingsley from Dumbledore's office ran into the room. Sora had never been so happy to see them. Malfoy turned to fire a spell at them but Tonks had already fired her own.

Everyone ran for it, moving away so they were no longer cornered. A full on battle broke out and Sora fought his way over to where Kairi and Riku were fighting with their own keyblades.

"We leave you alone and see what happens?" Riku said jokingly as he deflected a spell that was shot at him.

Kairi giggled and attacked the Death Eater coming at her, "Honestly Sora."

Sora was in no mood to joke however, "The others are hurt, Ginny broke her ankle and we can't get Hermione to wake up, I donno what they did to Ron but he's completely loopy, and Luna was knocked out last I saw. Or at least I hope she was."

All laughter was gone from both Riku and Kairi, "Where?" they both asked instantly.

"We left them in a room with a tank full of brains in it. I donno how to get back there, we fell into this room," Sora answered.

They all turned as they saw Tonks fall down the steps, limp and Sirius rushed up to meet Bellatrix whom she had been fighting. Sora looked over and saw Harry helping Neville up and trying to get him out of there. The problem was, whatever had hit Neville was making it so his legs wouldn't stop moving. Sora rushed forward and met the man who had been about to tackle the boys, flinging him away with his keyblade.

Heartless suddenly rose from the ground and Sora cursed loudly as he started to fight them. Riku and Kairi soon jumped down to join him while the rest fought off the Death Eaters.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Neville shouted, causing Sora to turn and see Dumbledore making his way into the fight.

Sora felt relieved to have another fighting on their side as he slashed another Heartless. He looked around long enough to see that only Sirius and Bellatrix were still fighting. He turned to slice another Heartless and looked up just in time to see the spell hit Sirius and to watch his body fall through the veil that was hanging in the archway.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as he quickly made his way down the stone steps to where Sirius had fallen.

Remus reached out and grabbed the boy, stopping him from doing something that no doubt would have been stupid. Sora couldn't hear what Remus was saying to the boy but he was very much able to hear Harry yell back at him, "He hasn't gone!"

"Sora!" Riku yelled, bringing Sora back to the Heartless that were attacking them.

Sora tried very hard to not hear Harry still screaming in the background, "HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!"

Mickey appeared next to Sora to help them all fight off the Heartless and Donald and Goofy were right behind him. Just as their group finished them off Sora heard Remus cry, "Harry – no!"

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM – I'LL KILL HER!" Harry yelled in response before tearing after the woman.

"Go Sora!" Mickey said, shoving the boy, "We got your back."

Sora hesitated as more Heartless appeared but Riku yelled, "Get moving!"

Sora tore off after Harry who would no doubt do something horribly reckless. He slid through the room where the brains were since someone had knocked over the tank and tripped over Luna who was groaning on the floor.

"What's going on?" Ginny snapped, clearly having been ignored by Harry.

"Later," Sora promised as he stumbled to his feet and took off after Harry again.

He entered the room with the spinning doors and looked frustrated when he found that Harry had already come and gone, "How am I supposed to know where to go now? Which one did Harry choose?"

A door flew open and Sora took this as a sign and ran through it without hesitation. He ran the length of the hallway before him and entered a lift, hitting the button rapidly as though this would make it move faster. Sora ran out into the main area of the Ministry in time to see Harry yell "_Crucio!" _and watch Bellatrix fall to the ground screaming.

He listened to the woman taunt Harry for a moment before Sora felt something within him snap. His eyes narrowed coolly and _two _keyblades appeared in his hands: the Oathkeeper and Oblivion.


	15. Return

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1.

Ch. 15: Return

Harry blinked as he saw the keyblade fly by him and hit Bellatrix, causing her head to snap back and her to fall to the ground. Harry turned to ask Sora why he did that when he noticed it was not Sora standing there. Someone related to Sora perhaps since they looked a lot alike, but this was not Sora. This boy had blond hair for one and he looked a lot colder and meaner than Sora could ever be.

"You alright?" he asked in a voice that was similar to Sora's yet so very different at the same time.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, instead of answering the question.

He smiled ever so slightly, "Just call me Roxas."

"Touching," said a cool voice from behind them and both spun to see none other than Voldermort standing there.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldermort said, his wand pointed at Harry.

Roxas slid in front of the curse and sent it flying with his keyblade. He blinked when the keyblade in his hand disappeared.

"Keyblade master," Voldermort said, venom in his tone, "They told me the keyblade was a powerful weapon. Do you think if I were to kill you that I would be able to wield them?"

"No, you do not have a strong enough heart."

Voldermort spun and hissed, "Dumbledore," as said man came off the lift.

"Do me a favor and protect Harry," Dumbledore said to Roxas as he made his way over to Voldermort.

The fountain that was in the middle of the expansive room, sprang to life and the witch from the statue grabbed Bellatrix to keep her from escaping. Roxas grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the boy away from danger. Harry watched from behind Roxas as Dumbledore and Voldermort circled one another, firing a spell every now and again. He looked back up at Roxas and wondered whom the boy was and where he had come from.

* * *

_So… you were the voice in my head all this time?_ Sora asked, now being the one who was the voice inside Roxas' head. 

_Duh,_ Roxas answered, watching the fight in front of him as well as the boy behind him.

_You could have just told me so…_

_Where's the fun in that?_

Sora snorted and crossed his arms as he watched the fight taking place, _So… how did you take over my body?_

_Our body_, Roxas corrected, _and I donno… I guess you just couldn't handle the emotions you were feeling._

_Are you the reason I've been so angry lately?_

_Possibly… it does seem a little out of character for you, doesn't it? I suppose you could have been channeling my feelings._

_This is so weird._

Roxas quietly laughed, ignoring the look Harry was giving him.

"_Look out!_" Harry suddenly shouted to Dumbledore as a jet of green light flew toward him.

A large red bird flew down and swallowed the green light causing the bird to burst into flames and land as a hatchling on the floor. It was a rather interesting battle to say the least. Roxas watched amused as Voldermort became encased in a cocoon of glass. Sora made a face, and was unsure why the thought of being trapped in glass like that was so unappealing to him.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix cried as Voldermort disappeared and Harry went to move but Roxas summoned his other keyblade to stop the boy.

Roxas spun as Harry made a pained noise and looked around, not understanding what was causing the boy such pain. When the boy spoke, his voice was so very wrong and Roxas knew that the boy was being possessed. Almost as fast as it happened it stopped and the boy passed out.

Roxas spun again as he heard footsteps coming from behind them and saw Sora's friends running over to them. They all came to a halt, though, upon spotting him.

"Roxas?" Riku breathed as though saying it quietly would make it untrue.

Roxas gave a smile and he melted back into Sora's mind where's he belonged. Sora looked around confused for a moment before he realized he was in control again and turned back around to Harry.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked before grabbing his glasses and putting them on, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm… where's Voldermort? What happened?"

Sora pulled the boy to his feet and they both looked over as more people streamed into the hall, this time Ministry officials. The Minister was yelling at a man who was saying he saw Voldermort Disapparate. Dumbledore calmly walked over to part of the statue, which had been blown apart and picked it up, carrying it over to Sora, Harry, Riku, and Kairi. He held it out to them and Harry took it. Each of the others put a finger on it and suddenly everything was a swirl of color.

* * *

They all fell to the ground in what Sora realized was Dumbledore's office. He wondered how on earth it could have fixed itself but decided to leave that for some other time. Sora took one look at Harry and knew the boy did not want to be around anyone right now and nodded to he two best friends who followed him out to the school grounds. 

The sun was rising.

"What… how…?" Riku said, seeming to not be able to decide upon what to ask first.

Sora gave a quiet sigh, "It's a long story Riku…"

Kairi giggled and put an arm around each of their waists, "So, care to tell us where Roxas came from?"

"Sure, but first I feel as though I should tell you that there is this voice in my head…"


	16. After Math

A/N: Everything you need to know is in chapter 1. And, yes, this is the last chapter. I'm proud of myself, this is the first story I have _ever_ finished writing.

Ch. 16: After Math

Riku, Kairi, and the King were now staying at Hogwarts since Dumbledore was Headmaster again and Umbridge was out of commission. The next morning the _Daily Prophet _had _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns _written in bold letters across the front page. The whole group was sitting in the Hospital Wing listening to Hermione read the paper out loud from her bed. Harry was sitting at the end of Ron's bed while Ginny was sitting at the end of Hermione's. Neville was in a chair in between the two beds and Luna was reading _The Quibbler _from her own chair.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all sitting on the bed next to Hermione's while Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were on the one next to Ron's. Ron was scarred from where the brains had grabbed him and Hermione seemed to be unable to move without being in pain. Overall though, the group had gotten away fairly well considering how they had all started out.

"So, what's been going on in the school?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the swamp is gone… mostly," Sora said after a moment of thought.

"Mostly?" Hermione repeated.

"He left part of it and roped it off," Ginny explained.

"Filch is miserable though, he say that _she _was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts," Neville said, sending a glance at the bed across from them.

Everyone else looked over at Umbridge who was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Watch this," Ron said, sounding excited.

He made a noise that sounded rather like hooves, which caused Umbridge to sit bolt upright and look around frantically. She laid back down after a moment and everyone tried very hard not to laugh.

"Hey, Sora? Are you related to someone named Roxas?" Harry asked, looking over at him.

Sora rubbed the back of his head, looking a little sheepish, "You could say that."

"Who?" Ron asked as he bit into a chocolate frog.

"Someone who showed up and saved my ass," Harry replied.

_Damn straight I did!_ Roxas said in Sora's mind, which caused the boy to laugh.

"How's McGonagall doing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Still in St. Mungo's last we knew," Sora replied, looking a bit worried himself.

"No she's not," Mickey piped in for the first time all conversation, "She came back this morning."

"Really?" Ginny said, sitting upright.

The mouse nodded and everyone looked relieved.

"That's great," Harry said, and sounded as though he meant it, "Listen, I'm going to go and visit Hagrid. I'll see you lot later?"

"Tell him 'hi' for us," Hermione said and Ron nodded his agreement.

"Hang on, I'll come with," Sora said, getting up to follow him.

Riku and Kairi jumped up as well, they had been following Sora everywhere since they didn't know the castle.

The four made their way to the entrance hall when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared. Sora let out a quiet groan and Harry agreed with him. He wasn't in the mood to face them either. And by some sort of twisted fate, Snape walked over just as Harry had pointed his wand at the three.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," Harry said rather calmly.

Sora bit his cheek to keep from laughing. He turned as he heard someone walking over and saw McGonagall using a walking stick as she headed toward them. Sora felt a small tension he hadn't even known was there seep out of him at the sight of her.

"Now, let's see," McGonagall said, "Fifty points for Potter, Longbottom, Granger, both Weasleys, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Oh, and fifty for Lovegood as well."

"For what?" Snape asked.

"For alerting the world of the return of You-Know-Who," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Snape made a face, "Ten points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack a student."

With that he strode away and Sora suddenly remembered something, "Professor!"

McGonagall turned to see Sora jogging over to her, "Yes, Sora?"

"I think Umbridge took something of mine and I was wondering if-"

McGonagall cut him off, "Go right ahead," she said with a small smile before continuing to her office.

"See ya around," Harry called before going out to the grounds.

"Took something?" Riku echoed, "Took what?"

"Kairi's charm," Sora replied as he led the way to Umbridge's office.

"What?" Kairi asked, right behind him.

"She sent a Heartless into my dorm room and it took the charm. I'm hoping it's in her office."

Sora opened the door and both Riku and Kairi cringed at the sight of the place. Sora ignored it and began searching through her desk. A moment later he made a triumphant noise and pulled out the charm. He held it out to Kairi who took it and smiled at him.

"Now then," Sora said with a grin, "how shall we spend our remaining time here?"

* * *

Three days before the end of term Ron and Hermione were released from the Hospital Wing. Mickey had left to go and get Cid from Hallow Bastion to fix Sora's gummi ship, leaving the rest of them to just enjoy themselves.

The day before the end of term, Umbridge snuck out of the Hospital Wing with hopes of leaving before anyone noticed. She ran into Peeves, however, who chased her from the castle hitting her with a walking stick and a sock full of calk. The whole school ran to the entrance hall and cheered upon seeing her be chased down the path. Sora couldn't help but grin and point out to Kairi and Riku that it was McGonagall's walking stick that Peeves was using.

Cid joined the group for the last feast of the year, yelling at Sora for how badly he had damaged the gummi ship. They all laughed and ate and just enjoyed not almost being killed. Following that train of thought, Sora turned to Mickey rather suddenly.

"Your Majesty, I didn't find the keyhole to this place. How-" Sora stopped talking rather suddenly as Dumbledore's hat began to glow.

"Well Sora, there's your answer," Mickey said cheerfully as the keyblade bearer stood and summoned the Ultima weapon.

The whole hall was watching him as he pointed the key at Dumbledore's hat, which had flown into the air. A wind kicked up from nowhere, surrounding Sora and causing those around him to shield their eyes with their hands. The floor below him glowed in the shape of a crown and it went up through his body and into the tip of the key from whence it shot out and into Dumbledore's hat, which had turned into a keyhole.

There was the sound of a lock clicking into place and Sora calmly sat right back down, ignoring all the stares he was getting. Harry started cracking up and was soon joined by Riku and Kairi.

Hermione stared in shock, "What did you just do?"

"Sealed this world's keyhole, which means this world won't disappear and you shouldn't have anymore Heartless problems," Sora answered before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Well, that's a relief," Ron said, and it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

Sora and the others walked with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to the Hogwarts Express where they bid them a farewell.

Harry held out his hand to Sora, "Thanks mate, we owe you guys our lives."

Sora took it, "I assure you that you helped me as much as I helped you."

Harry turned and then paused before looking back, "Tell Roxas thanks, would you?"

Sora nodded and they waved goodbye to them all as the train took off to bring them back to London.

"Well Sora," Mickey said from behind him, "We ready to move on to the next world?"

Sora let out a long sigh, some part of him almost wishing he could stay here since everything was peaceful for the time being, but he nodded.

"Ship's all ready to go," Cid called to him, "and I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind you dropping in and checking on Hallow Bastion."

Sora turned to look at him, "You trying to hint at something Cid?"

"Nah," the mechanic said, "I just wanna ride home."

Sora's smile faded and he quietly said, "Yeah, so do I."

"Coming Sora?" Riku asked, holding out a hand to him.

"Well?" Kairi asked from his other side, holding out her hand as well.

He grinned and took both of their hands, "Yeah, let's go kick some Heartless butt!"

The three laughed as they made their way back to the gummi ships. As the ship rose, Sora looked down at Hogwarts castle one last time and hoped that he could visit it again one day soon.


End file.
